


Summer Break Advent

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 31 Days of fic, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something everyday to keep the summer break F1 blues away :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Nap [T]

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings and Pairings displayed per chapter  
> Dedications in chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark gets delayed on a flight home, he finally gets home many hours late to find Fernando curled up on the couch cuddling his little fluffy Koala. He'd tried waited up for Mark, but gave in and had a little cat nap, holding on to the small token gift that Mark left him all those years ago._
> 
> *Set Summer Break, 2015*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> For **jb22fa14**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This could not be happening. Of all the flights he’d ever taken in his life, why was it this one had to be fucking delayed. He glared at the departures board, demanding internally that the red “delayed by four hours” would change right now. But it didn’t. Of course it didn’t. It was just his luck to get stuck in this rainstorm that meant he couldn’t get to where he wanted to be so desperately. Why did it have to happen to him?

Moodily, Mark rolled his suitcase away from the departure board, letting the small crowd that was gathering engulf the space he had been standing in. Why did he have to be stuck here? Why couldn’t he have flown home the day before, or even a few hours before? He strode straight to the information desk, smacking his suitcase accidently into the front of it as he came to a stop, startling the girl behind it. She let a smile filter onto her face.

“Afternoon sir, how can I-?”

“-Four hours! Is that fucking serious?” Mark raged, again, startling the girl behind the desk. She looked at him nervously.

“Which flight?”

“LUT141706.” Mark spat hotly. The information girl’s fingers swept over the keyboard.

“I’m sorry sir, but four hours is correct. You were scheduled to depart at 17:08 but the new departure time is 21:15.”

“Why!” Mark barked. She cleared her throat.

“The rainstorm has stopped all air traffic, sir. I’m sorry, there is very little we can do.”

“Then I want to transfer to an earlier flight, anything.” He needed to be back in England as soon as possible. The girl nodded, looking back at the computer.

“I’m sorry, the earliest we can get you on is a 20:50 flight, but that won’t take you to Luton, it’s landing in Gatwick.” That was no help; his car was park, waiting for him at Luton, only forty-five minutes away from the place he wanted to be right now. Mark shook his head.

“Is there anything else? A private plane or something? I’ll pay. I’ll pay anything.” Mark begged, but the girl just sent him a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry. Our airspace is in complete lockdown. The weather is delaying all fights to and from this airport.” Mark shook his head, his throat going dry.

“Well, thanks for nothing.” He sneered, pulling his suitcase away and moving back towards the waiting lounge. This was not the plan. He was not supposed to end up stuck in Germany. He was supposed to be on his way back to England, he was supposed to be on a plane, he was supposed to be that much closer to the love of his life. He fell heavily into a chair, dropping his head in his hands. There had to be a way around this. He had to be able to think of something.

The sky wasn’t possible; he wouldn’t get back to their house until eleven at night, even considering the time difference. He couldn’t wait that long until he got back. That wasn’t fair. The only other way he could think of it was the road. He could drive down to France, over to Calais and catch the euro tunnel back. Then he just had to drive up the country. Surely he could do that? That wouldn’t be too hard. Then he would constantly be getting closer.

Nodding to himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t need to send the ‘I’m delayed’ text yet, especially not if he had just found a way around this. He opened up the internet, googling the Eurotunnel to make sure there was still availability on the train. And there was: lots. Nodding to himself he got ready to go, checking how long it would take him to drive from here to Calais.

His heart stopped.

Seven and a half hours. Then the half an hour on the Eurotunnel. And then another two and a half hours from Dover to their home. It would take him ten and a half hours to get back. That meant he wouldn’t be there until half three in the morning.

Falling back into the seat he was occupying Mark glared at the floor. He would have to wait for the plane. He was going to be really late. Why did this have to be happening today? Why not some other day or to someone else? With a heavy heart he closed off the useless webpages, making the phone call he’d been desperate to avoid.

“Hola?”

“Nano…” Mark dropped his head into his free hand, trying so hard to keep his emotions in check.

“Mark? Are you Ok?” Fernando knew he should be on a plane right now. The dog’s ears perked up at the sound of Mark’s name.

“I’m… I’m stuck, mate… It’s raining really bad… It’s been delayed…” He would have done anything to crawl through the phone and pull Fernando into his arms. He hated this. Why couldn’t he be on his way home?

“Oh.” The disappointment in Fernando voice was clear. Mark clenched his fist. “How long?”

“Four hours.” He gritted, hating this situation. “I was going to drive-”

“-No, do not do this.” Fernando dismissed the idea instantly.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Wouldn’t get me home until three.”

“Oh…”

“I’m so sorry mate.”

“Is fine. Is not your fault.” Fernando said. Mark shook his head.

“If I could be there sooner I would be.” He promised.

“I know. Is fine.” Fernando laughed lightly. “Cannot control the weather, Mark.”

“But I wanted to be there. I want to be there with you now.”

“Will be here soon, yes? I wait for you.”

“Fernando-”

“-Is fine. I wait. We will find something to keep us occupied.”

“We?”

“Shadow and Simba and me.” Fernando smiled. Mark ran his hand over his face.

“I want to be there too.”

“Will be soon.” Fernando reminded Mark. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mark sighed. It was about five minutes after they had hung up that a message came through. Mark’s heart panged at the photo Fernando had sent of him curled on the sofa with the dogs.

_Now we are all with you xxxx_

Mark needed to get back home.

\- - - - - - -

Mark was so angry. There had been so much traffic to wade through coming home it had taken him an extra half an hour to usual to get back from the airport. He made himself sit in the car for a moment to calm down before he went inside. Twenty to twelve. Mark was livid. He had lost the whole evening he had planned with Fernando. It was supposed to be special, planned to the every moment. But planes, rain and fucking stupid drivers had seen to it that the idea Mark had had never became a reality.

Not wanting to stay away from Fernando a moment longer he climbed out of the car, dragging his suitcase out behind him. He fiddled with the keys, getting annoyed at himself for wasting more time as he tried to let himself in the house. As soon as he had crossed the threshold he abandoned his suitcase, closing the door behind him as he sought out the man he’d been desperate to see since this morning. It didn’t take him long.

The dogs came to greet him by the door before leading him into the lounge where Fernando was. He was curled up on one end of the sofa, drowning in one of Mark’s hoodies. Feeling his heart tug at the fact Fernando had put on his clothes to compensate him not being there, Mark moved closer, crouching in front of Fernando and gently brushing his fingers through his hair. He didn’t have the heart to wake him, even though that’s all he wanted to do. He couldn’t really blame Fernando for falling asleep, considering how long Mark had asked him to wait for him.

That’s when he saw what was tucked into Fernando’s arms, it’s soft fur surrounding his nose as he had clearly nuzzled into it. Mark didn’t even know Fernando still had it. He had given it to him so long ago. They had gone to Australia so Mark could show him his hometown when they passed the shop selling little plush koala’s wearing I-Heart-Queanbeyan shirts. Fernando hadn’t said anything, but Mark had seen him eyeing them up, the cute smile that crept onto Fernando’s face as he looked at them. So secretly he brought him one, waiting until they were back home to give it to him.

He honestly thought Fernando had put it in his box of things that Mark had brought him. He didn’t expect to find Fernando snuggling it.

“Mark?” Fernando muttered sleepily. Mark pressed a kiss to Fernando’s forehead as he slowly opened his eyes. “Time?”

“Really late, Nano. I’m so sorry.” Mark cooed, brushing his fingers against Fernando’s cheek to try and get him to go back to sleep.

“S’Ok…” Fernando muttered. Mark shook his head.

“I missed your birthday.” He deflated. “I had it all planned out and I missed it.”

“Is OK, Mark.” Fernando tried to assure. He reached his hand out for Mark, linking their fingers. “Just a day…”

“Please tell me you’ve had some dinner.” Mark asked, knowing that he had planned to cook something special for Fernando. Fernando rubbed his eyes.

“Was waiting for you…”

“Nano…” Mark tutted. “You should have eaten. I told you I was going to be late.”

“We eat now.” Fernando yawned, sitting up. But Mark shook his head.

“No way. It’s too late. Plus you’re asleep.”

“Am not…”

“Don’t wake up, Nano.” Mark muttered, kissing Fernando’s temple as he pulled him into his arms.

“Carry me?”

“That’s right.” Mark nodded, lifting Fernando up. If he couldn’t have the whole evening he was going to take every second of the fifteen minutes he had left.

“Markoala…” Fernando slurred sleepily; being so close to Mark being like his own personal lullaby. Mark chuckled lightly as he moved back to the chair Fernando was reaching for.

“Markoala?” Mark beamed, passing Fernando his Koala teddy. Fernando just nodded, snuggling closer to Mark as he lead him back to the stairs. “I’m just going to put the dogs to bed, Ok? I’ll be right back.” Mark promised, kissing Fernando’s forehead after he’d tucked him into their bed. Fernando nodded, still clutching the koala in his arms. As quickly as he could, Mark put the dogs to bed and locked up the house. He took his suitcase back up the stairs, knowing he needed something from inside it. Fernando was sitting, waiting for him when he returned, half hiding behind his koala bear. “Do I get that jumper back?”

“Maybe.” Fernando smiled as Mark undressed for bed, falling beside Fernando and pulling him into his arms. “I didn’t know you still had this.” He commented, tugging lightly at the koala’s ear.

“Of course I keep it. Would never get rid of it.”

“Do you always get him out when I’m not here?” Mark asked gently. Fernando nodded a little.

“Is weird?”

“Not at all mate. I think Markoala is very cute.” Mark beamed, puling Fernando closer. Fernando blushed.

“Is not Markoala…”

“Oh?”

“… You…”

“I’m Markoala?” Mark asked, looking down at Fernando. Fernando just nodded. “I love that.”

“You do?” Fernando beamed, turning to face Mark. Mark just nodded, kissing him lightly.

“Is Markoala Jnr staying with us tonight?” Mark asked. Fernando just nodded, snuggling closer to Mark. “I have something for you.”

“Hmm?”

“A birthday present.” Mark produced the small parcel, handing it over to Fernando. Fernando sat up, sitting the koala in his lap.

“What is it?”

“You find that out when you open it.” Mark laughed lightly. Fernando tore the paper open carefully, tipping the red shirt out into his lap. Almost as soon as he had looked at the front he was peeling off Mark’s hoodie and his shirt in desperation to pull it on. “You like it then?” Fernando beamed down at the cartoon image of the lion superhero with red pants on and a Spanish flag cape, the words ‘Little Spanish Lion” in a curve above the image. He pressed a kiss passionately to Mark’s lips, pulling him close.

“I love it.” Fernando returned softly.

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday, Nano.” Mark sighed with Fernando beneath him. Fernando shook his head, glancing at the alarm clock on Mark’s side of the bed.

“Is still two minutes left.” He pointed out. “This has been the best bit.” Picking up the koala, Mark handed it back to Fernando before leaning over him to turn out the light. Mark brought Fernando to his chest, stroking a hand through his hair and they curled under the duvet, Markoala Jnr pressed between them.

“Night, Nano.”

“Good night, Markoala.” Fernando blushed, snuggling closer. Mark kissed his forehead, tilting up his chin.

“Happy birthday.” Their lips pressed together just as the clock changed to 00:00. 


	2. Fighting A Lost Battle [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Both teasing about liking Kimi then after one (probably Seb) admits that it was Kevin he liked all along not Kimi and Kevin's like whoops, me too_
> 
> *Set Austria GP (Saturday), 2015*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Kevin Magnussen
> 
> For **SamanthaSkate (sebsonandtheiceman)**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kevin needed to get out of here. The weekend had just gone from bad to worse and he was so done with all the shit. He was desperate for a break. He needed to get away from all the people that gave him promises only to snatch them away again. He didn’t even care. He was throwing everything haphazardly into his suitcase; he needed to leave as soon as he could. He’d already called and brought his flight forwards so he could leave straight after the race.

It didn’t help that he had to see _him_ all the time either. He had had it bad enough last year, but this year it was worse. He somehow felt more accessible. Maybe that was because they weren’t battling it out on the track every day, fighting as rivals. Kevin had never really gotten a grip on how he felt, but his longing glances at red building was signal enough than this was more than just someone he wanted to get more friendly with. He had an album of photos on his phone that he couldn’t help but stare at, daydream how it would feel to pull the red material over his head, chase his fingers down his pale skin…

No. Kevin wasn’t thinking about that. It was another reason he was leaving as soon as he could.

He needed to get away from the circus. Just a few months away from everything. He knew there was still more races before the summer break but he wasn’t needed at them. It’s not like if he kept showing up they’d give him any time in the car. He needed to get away from the disappointment of not having a seat and he needed to get away from his feelings about a man in red. He needed a break from it all.

“You should lock that.” Kevin spun around quickly, glaring at the man who had just strolled into his room. Sebastian stood confidently in front of him, folding his arms.

“You should respect do not disturb signs.” Kevin glared at the German. Sebastian slid the aforementioned sign off the desk and Kevin inwardly cursed himself; he’s forgotten to put it on the door. “Fuck off, Sebastian.”

“Why are you packing? Race is not until tomorrow.” Sebastian frowned at the mess on Kevin’s bed, making no sign of leaving. Kevin ignored him. “Hey.” Sebastian took the shirt Kevin was trying to bundle on top of something to keep it hidden.

“Do not matter if I stay here or not. Is no need for me.” Kevin snapped, snatching back the shirt. Sebastian grabbed his arm as he tried to stuff it down the side of something, pulling him away and catching a glimpse of something that looked like a ‘20’. A pang of sadness shot through Sebastian as he uncovered Kevin’s racing helmet, seeing a sleeve of white that cold be nothing other than his race suit. He brought all of his race stuff to the race just in case. Unknown to Sebastian Kevin deflated behind him when he saw what he had discovered. “Was supposed to be testing.” Kevin explained heavily. Sebastian turned to frown at him

“And now you’re not?”

“No…” Kevin shook his head, moving round Sebastian to finish up packing. “Apparently is better Stoffel gets in the car.” Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He’d never been in Kevin’s position but clearly the young Dane was struggling with it all. “Why are you here?”

“Was going to ask you about Kimi.” Sebastian said lightly. Kevin’s blood ran cold as he froze. “But am not sure this is important anymore.”

“Why? Want to be sympathetic towards the test driver who is not allowed to race?” Kevin seethed, glaring at the blonde. Sebastian opened his mouth to respond but changed his mind, shaking his head instead. “Just go.”

“No.” Sebastian stated defiantly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Fantastic.” He muttered under his breath.

“Want to know why you have so much interest in Kimi.” Sebastian said casually. Kevin scoffed at him.

“Excuse me?”

“You are always staring at him, always lingering around Ferrari-”

“-So? What is it to you?” Kevin had had his suspicious that Kimi and Sebastian were together (who hadn’t?) but he had never accepted his assumption. He wanted so badly to be wrong, to know that Sebastian and Kimi were no more than just friends.  

“Do you like him?” Sebastian asked seriously. Kevin glared at him.

“Have you come here to warm me to stay away?”

“What?” Sebastian looked confused.

“Tell me he is yours and only yours?”

“What are you talking about, Kevin?”

“Kimi and you.” Kevin huffed, turning back to his suitcase. But Sebastian spun him back around.

“Kimi and me?”

“Is clear you are together and have no interest so is fine.” He barked, pushing Sebastian away.

“Kimi and I are not together.” Sebastian stated slowly, making sure Kevin heard him. Kevin’s expression flitted between the anger it had been holding and confusion about Sebastian’s statement. “Kimi and I are friends, teammates.”

“But…” Kevin felt lost. When he had spoken to Jenson about it the Brit had been so sure Kimi and Sebastian were an item. He barely realised the hand on his cheek.

“I… You stare a lot at Kimi.” Sebastian cleared his throat, taking a step back from Kevin. Kevin blinked slowly at him. “A lot a lot… it, erm… So you like him?” Kevin just shook his head slowly twice. “No?”

“No…” Kevin barely realised what he was admitting, but right now he didn’t care. When was this opportunity going to come up again?

“Are always looking at Kimi. Glancing over, looking his way.”

“You…” Kevin bit his lip hard, blushing frantically. He felt like an idiot and begged on everything that Sebastian hadn’t realised what he was saying. His head was tilted up again, fast, by that same soft hand and before he could even blink lips were insistently crashing onto his. Kevin didn’t understand how or why this was happening but he wasn’t about to stop it. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him closer as he let the German roam his mouth with his tongue. He’d dreamed about this, fascinated about it, got himself in awkward situations daydreaming about it and now it was happening. The part of his brain that handed out logic was foggy and he didn’t even care if it was a dream it was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

Sebastian had been certain Kevin had a crush on Kimi. It was too constant. The Dane was always in Kimi’s eye line, always looking at him from across the paddock or down the pits. Sebastian always felt second best around Kimi whenever Kevin was about and it made his desire for the Dane grow. He wanted to prove to Kevin that he was worth his time, that as nice as Kimi was on the eyes he, Sebastian, was the complete package. But Kimi had recently noticed the staring too and Sebastian had decided that if Kevin wanted Kimi he would help them out, however much it would hurt in the long run.

“Seb…” Kevin breathed as the German kissed down his neck. It set Sebastian’s skin on fire and before he knew it they were both knocking Kevin’s suitcase on the floor in a desperate rush to get the bed clear. Falling back onto it Kevin held Sebastian close, wrapping his legs around his waist to make sure he didn’t slip away. But Sebastian had no intentions of going anywhere, his fingers gently stroking out Kevin’s features. How long had he waited to feel the heat of Kevin’s skin against his own?

 “Schön.” Sebastian muttered, smiling as he kissed Kevin’s nose. Kevin blushed at the word he didn’t understand, feeling ticklish waves of giddiness roll through him.

They stripped each other of their clothes slowly, exploring their bodies with their lips, teeth and tongues as more precious skin began to appear. Sebastian’s clothes were lost with Kevin’s as they tangled themselves together, begging for more friction but never gifting it to the other. It was like the longest, most breath-taking tease. Kevin was pining in Sebastian’s ear as he kissed at his neck, his hands tracing down the muscles of Kevin’s body.

He took Kevin gently, watching his face closely as he played him, making sure that he was never in any pain. He didn’t know if Kevin had ever done anything like this before with anyone but he didn’t want to break the mood to ask. And Kevin barely gave him a moment to breath, let alone speak, with all of his kisses and little mewls of pleasure. It was slow and sensual, a gentle build until Kevin was thrusting into his hand, desperate for something more.

But he looked so fragile in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian wanted to protect him from the word. Storm over to McLaren and demand they give Kevin his test day back. How could they have hired him as a test driver and then not even used him once? Sebastian was angry for Kevin, so giving Kevin exactly what he wanted he tightened his grip a little, letting Kevin determine the pace with his thrusts. He tried to kiss down Kevin’s body so he could taste him on his lips, feel his weight on his tongue but Kevin didn’t let him move that far away. He kept him close and the gentle expression on the Dane’s face wouldn’t let Sebastian pull away from him.

He gasped as Kevin wrapped his own hand around Sebastian’s, catching the German’s hard member in the grip and letting Sebastian’s hand determine the movement of his own. Sebastian hadn’t realised how hard he was, how close he was to release until Kevin touched him. Exploring Kevin’s beautiful skin, kissing across each line of ink pressed into it had clearly worked him up more than he realised. Sebastian had been intrigued for ages about the mysterious tattoo on Kevin’s chest (Jenson had showed him the picture that had been posted to twitter last year in a press conference) and finally getting to lay his lips on it had been perfect. He kept Kevin close, Kissing him sweetly and passionately as they both panted for breath, exchanging moans as they got closer to their release.

“Seb…” Kevin moaned breathily, his hand gripping into Sebastian’s hair tightening as he dropped his head back. Sebastian encouraged him back closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“Here… Am here…” Sebastian nodded, pressing his thumb into Kevin’s tip and eliciting the sweet whine from his chest. He could happily make him do this all day.

“Y-Yours…” Kevin mouthed, gripping so tightly to Sebastian he was sure he was going to leave a bruise. Before the thought had time to settle in his head heat rushed through him as the tightness seeped out of his body. He grabbed the back of Sebastian’s head, forcing their lips together as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting into Sebastian’s hand with abandon. Sebastian followed him soon after, lying Kevin beneath him and rutting against his spent cock, using the Dane’s whimpers of pleasure to help tip him over the edge.

Once they were back down in each other’s arms, Sebastian offered his fingers to Kevin to lick clean, moaning deeply as two of his digits were lost between Kevin’s bruised lips. Kevin smiled sated, turning Sebastian’s hand back towards its owner to enjoy the same graphic image Sebastian just had. His head fell heavy against Sebastian’s shoulder as he let out a deep breath.

“Me, huh?” Sebastian nudged Kevin’s ribs, causing him to squirm a little. “Always thought it was Kimi.”

“No, never.” Kevin shook his head, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and holding him close. “Always you.”

“You stare though.” Kevin looked up at him with a cute blush on his cheeks.

“At you. Is not my fault are always with Kimi. I think you are a couple.”

“No… No, you always had my attention.” Sebastian smiled, kissing gently at Kevin’s lips. His eyes found the suitcase on the floor. “Don’t leave…”

“Huh?” Kevin asked, feeling sleep and extremely comfortable in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian kissed him again.

“Do not leave before the race. Stay with me.”

“Ok.” Kevin nodded. Sebastian beamed at him.

“Can come with me after the race. Come back to mine and stay with me until the next race.” He enthused, his mind racing to everything he could do with Kevin over the break between races.

“Would put up with me for two weeks?” Kevin asked, still feeling like this whole thing was a dream. Sebastian shook his head.

“Would adore you for two weeks.” He muttered, nuzzling at Kevin’s face. Kevin kissed his nose.

“Let’s clean up. Need to sleep; you have a race tomorrow.”

“Wish you were still racing…” Sebastian sighed, pulling Kevin tightly to his chest. Kevin nodded, curling into his hold.

“Me too…” Sebastian swallowed, not meaning to have brought the desolate mood back into the room. He rolled Kevin onto his back. “Come on,” He said, kissing Kevin’s tip and causing the Dane to gasp and arch his back. “Mmmm… Next time I’m sucking this.” Sebastian promised, holding out his hand to help Kevin off the bed. Kevin moved back into his arms, kissing Sebastian’s lips as he grabbed his arse.

“Next time am fucking this.” Kevin said with so much confidence Sebastian had to stop himself throwing Kevin back on the bed and demanding that happen right now.

He couldn’t wait to spend two week wrapped up in Kevin’s arms.


	3. First Moments Of Success [T/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jenson first points in Monaco. Feel free to interpret the endings as you like!_
> 
> *Set Monaco GP, 2015*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Kevin Magnussen 
> 
> For **Missbeccif1**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What happened to knocking?” Jenson beamed, his suit hanging loosely around his waist as he took in who had just rushed into his cool down room.  He smiled as the arms wrapped around him, pulling the other body close.

“Am so proud of you.” Kevin’s smile was splitting his face in half. Jenson pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He sighed. “Now I get to celebrate properly.”

“Are so bad.” Kevin giggled, craning his neck up to kiss Jenson’s lips. Jenson hummed contently, slipping a hand under Kevin’s shirt. “Stop.”

“Hey, I got the first points for the team.” Jenson pointed out, still kissing Kevin.

“Anyone could walk in…”

“So?” Jenson smirked, loving how wrecked Kevin’s breath already was.

“Do not want to risk…”

“You didn’t have a problem last year.” Jenson pointed out, moving Kevin so the backs of his knees were pressed against the edge of his massage bed. With a small push he fell back, Jenson’s body instantly covering his. He could feel Kevin surrendering beneath him. Still smiling Jenson kissed down Kevin’s neck, letting his sharp intake of breath run all over his skin.

“The door…”

“It’s fine, Kevin. No one is coming in here.” Jenson promised, pushing Kevin’s shirt up to reveal his stomach. He kissed along the deep-set muscles, making Kevin squirm. “No one knows you’re here but me.” Jenson muttered, pulling at Kevin’s jeans. Kevin sat up bolt straight when someone knocked on the wall.

“Do not want to hear this!” Fernando’s voice called, muffled by the wall. Kevin blushed a deep red as Jenson turned to face the disturbance.

“I thought you’d already gone?”

“Am just leaving!”

“Hurry up!”

“Jenson!” Kevin chastened, feeling completely embarrassed. Jenson kissed his knee.

“Are really going to do this here?”

“Jealous?” Jenson smirked. Kevin smacked his arm.

“No.”

“Maybe when you score some points Mark will reward you!” Jenson grinned back.

“Shut up, Jenson.” Fernando shot back. “Have yourself some fun tonight, old man. Will not be long until am above you in the championship.”

“Less of the old man stuff! You’re not so far behind yourself!”

“Jenson…” Kevin whined, burying his face in his hands. This was so embarrassing.

“Yes but you are older than me… I think ‘Poor Kevin’”

“Oh god…” Kevin said behind his hands. When was this going to stop?

“Well how about I prove to you how it’s the very opposite of ‘poor Kevin?’”

“No!” Kevin hopped off the massage bed, hauling Jenson off the floor. “No, are not proving anything!”

“Kevin is just trying to protect his dignity!” Jenson called smugly.

“Or yours.” Fernando returned in a similar tone. Jenson opened his mouth to retort only to have Kevin’s hand clamped over it. “You have a fun night!” Only when Kevin had heard Fernando’s door close did he let go of Jenson’s mouth.

“Now he’s finally gone…” Jenson gathered Kevin back into his arms, kissing him passionately. Kevin pushed lightly on his shoulder until they were separated, causing the Brit to frown. “What-?”

“-I have a plan.” Kevin smiled, a cute blush on his cheek. Jenson raised his eyebrow at him.

“A plan?”

“To celebrate your points.” Kevin nodded.

“It’s just four points, Kev.” Jenson pointed out. Kevin shrugged.

“Know this, but is the first points. You get the first points. And am so proud. Want to celebrate.”

“How long have you had this planned for?” Kevin checked his watch.

“About an hour.” He wrapped his arms around Jenson’s neck, kissing gently at his jaw. “Am so _so_ proud of you…”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm…”

“Imagine how proud you’ll be when I win a race, eh?” Jenson smirked. Kevin just shook his head.

“You need to change.” Kevin announced, untangling himself from Jenson’s arms and avoiding the kiss he tried to press to his lips. “Is a change of clothes in the bathroom.”

“Are you going to help me get changed?”

“No.” Kevin smiled, smugly. Jenson pouted at him.

“What if I said ‘pretty please’?”

“Would not help.”

“But I got points today! My first points of the season.”

“Is why you need to get changed.” Kevin explained, kissing Jenson chastely before heading towards the door. “Will meet you down by the car.”

“You’re a tease, Magnussen.” Jenson called after Kevin slipped out of the door. He poked his head back into the room.

“Have not even started yet.” He winked before disappearing, leaving Jenson to get ready on his own.

\- - -

Kevin had picked the most picturesque restaurant that overlooked the Monaco harbour. It had been amazing; they had been given the balcony exclusively, which gave them room to relax and be themselves. The food was delicious and they had happily shared, feeding the other their food with their folk and adoring the yummy hums of pleasure it elicited from their partner. Kevin had dressed them both in smart shirts and shorts, loving how as the evening progressed and more wine was shared more of Jenson’s buttons were being undone. He had a beautiful view of his boyfriend’s tanned chest that he found himself unable to take his eyes off.

Kevin had taken Jenson’s hand after the food was all gone, walking him down to the harbour before curling under his arm and nuzzling into his shoulder. Jenson kissed his forehead as he pulled him more snugly into his hold; loving the little sleepy sighs Kevin was gifting him. He started leading them back towards his flat, happy to lead Kevin’s willing body back it the warm heat of the city centre and away from the cool breeze coming off of the Mediterranean sea.

“Where are you going?” Kevin asked suddenly, pulling Jenson to a stop. Jenson frowned down at him.

“Huh?”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to mine.” Jenson said, walking Kevin on. He got three steps before the Dane pulled him to a stop again.

“That’s not the plan.”

“You haven’t exhausted your plan yet?” Jenson want to get Kevin back to his so he could have cute sleepy Kevin. But the Dane had other ideas. Untucking himself from Jenson’s arm he towed the Brit towards the railings that were still up, separating the spectators from the track. Jenson watched, confused, as Kevin climbed up over the fence and jumped down on the other side. “That’s not the first time you’ve done that is it?”

“Come on!” Kevin beamed, dashing off down the road. Not giving it too much thought Jenson followed suit, getting a little stuck coming over the top of the fence. Once he landed/fell onto the track side of the fence he jogged off after Kevin, wondering where on earth this was all leading to.

“Kevin?” Jenson called when he rounded the corner and the Dane was nowhere to be seen.

“Shh!” Jenson snapped his head to the left, continuing around the track until he found Kevin waiting at the pit entry. “Do not want to get caught, do you?”

“Kev, what are we doing?” Jenson stage whispered, moving towards Kevin. But Kevin kept going, running off down the pit lane and disappearing between two of the garages. Once he was the paddock side of the garages it was very clear for Jenson to see where Kevin was heading.

“Keep up, old man!” Kevin smiled cheekily, beckoning Jenson to follow him. With a roll of his eyes Jenson moved behind him.

“I’ve jogged round this track before, I’ll have you know.”

“I know.” Kevin grinned, taking Jenson’s hand again when he got close enough. “Watch the video.”

“What are we doing in Red Bull?” Jenson asked as Kevin led him towards the energy station. Moving around the side Kevin hopped the handrail that separated them from the fire escape, holding out his hand to help Jenson over.

“You will see.” Kevin smiled; pulling Jenson up the stairs barely moments after his feet had touched the ground. Jenson watched him curiously as he left the Brit standing at the top of the fire escape, moving towards the pool that was glistening appealingly in the night lights of Monaco, pulling his shirt over his head as he did. He kicked his shorts down his legs as he walked also, leaving him just in his boxers as he stood by the pool edge. “Joining me?” Kevin asked playfully, turning to face Jenson. Jenson nodded, ripping his shirt over his head, only to hear the splash of Kevin entering the pool whilst the material blinded him. When he looked back to the spot Kevin had been standing in all he found was a crumpled pair of boxer shorts. Jenson bit his lips as Kevin emerged from the water. “Is nice, refreshing.” He smiled. Jenson continued to stare at him.

“You’re naked.”

“Yup.” Kevin nodded, floating on his back but keeping his hips just below the water. Jenson’s eyes greedily took in the sight.

“This was your plan?”

“A bit of it.” Jenson dropped his shorts.

“We break into the Red Bull energy station for a late night skinny dip.”

“Is not the best way to celebrate points?” Kevin asked curiously. Jenson shrugged.

“Suppose.” He kicked his underwear towards Kevin before following it into the water, letting the cool liquid cool him down from the hot evening air. When he came up for air Kevin’s arms curled around his neck.

“Congratulations on your points.” Kevin smiled, also wrapping his legs around Jenson. Jenson supported him against his body.

“You’ve already said that.”

“Well, now would like to give you some congratulations.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh…”

“I thought you would never offer.” Jenson smirked, stealing Kevin’s lips before he could come up with a witty response. Kevin melted into him, curling his fingers in Jenson’s damp hair and using his legs to pull the Brit closer. Jenson waded over to one of the pool edges, pushing Kevin against it at their groins accidently brushed, causing Kevin to moan into Jenson’s mouth. Jenson took the moment in his stride, pushing his tongue into Kevin’s mouth as he reached a hand between them, taking both of them in his hand and brushing their sensitive heads against each other.

“I heard a splash.” Jenson broke away from Kevin, turning over his shoulder at the sound of the voice. Someone was coming. Someone was going to come up and find them naked, kissing and hard in the Red Bull energy station pool.

“Are you sure you’re not hearing things?”

“The pool doesn’t splash itself.” Jenson looked at Kevin, who was looking at him blankly. This clearly wasn’t part of the plan.

“If you think it’s nothing then why have you come up?”

“We have to go.” Jenson mouthed, letting Kevin’s feet drop to the pool floor again. Kevin nodded.

“I don’t know. You look pretty worried.”

“Because someone is in our pool.”

“Jenson!” Kevin hissed. Jenson had been climbing out of the pool when Kevin spotted his boxers floating in the middle of the pool. “Grab the clothes!” Hauling himself out of the water Jenson grabbed Kevin and his clothes in his arms, moving around the pool to help Kevin out the other side. A light switched on in front of them, causing Jenson to freeze. _We’re both still naked and hard._

“Over the edge.” Jenson indicated with a jerk of his head, swinging one leg over the safety rail. Kevin grabbed his arm.

“Are you insane!”

“No other choice. It’s fine – we’ll land in the harbour. Mark and Seb did it a few years ago.” Kevin bit his lip, still feeling dubious. But Jenson was right they had no other choice. Taking the Brit’s hand he joined him on the wrong side of the safety rail.

“On three?” Kevin breathed. Jenson squeezed his hand with a nod.

“One, two, THREE!” They both launched themselves off the side of the Red Bull energy station, soaring through the air. There was a wonderful moment of just flying, the beautiful fall before the water of the Harbour wrapped around their legs. Kicking furiously Jenson pushed himself back towards the surface, pulling Kevin up with him. They both coughed and spluttered, Jenson pulling the Dane close so he could hold onto him to stay afloat.

“FUCK! Is freezing!” Kevin outburst, not even thinking about it. Jenson started swimming towards the harbour edge, keeping Kevin close.

“No sex until I can feel my balls again.” Jenson said through chattered teeth. Kevin just nodded, trying to keep warm and keep swimming at the same time. They both finally made it to the edge of the harbour, Jenson climbed out first, pulling Kevin out after him. Dressing in their now soaked clothes they huddled together, desperate to share each other’s warmth as they rushed back to Jenson’s flat.

“How about a big duvet, fluffy dressing gowns and hot chocolate to celebrate your points?” Kevin asked, his lips tinted blue. Jenson turned his head to face him, pressing a soft kiss to his shivering lips.

“Best idea you’ve had.” He beamed, pulling Kevin closer as they walked into his building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me a bit - as I was writing the idea kept changing :L Hope you enjoyed it thought! ^_^


	4. Anxious Moments [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Webbonso await the arrival of their first child, Fernando is constantly fussing trying to make sure everything is perfect, but Mark has a last minute panic and isn't sure if he can cope._
> 
> *Set beginning of 2011*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso
> 
> For **jb22fa14**
> 
> This is a prequel to jb22fa14's _**Birthday Surprises** (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4484967)_. The prompt just fit and after reading this the other day I have been so in love with it ^_^  
>  Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Mark. Feet.” Mark rolled his eyes, moving his feet off the coffee table. He didn’t understand why Fernando had to sterilise the house every twenty seconds, but he was getting a bit sick of not even being able to move or relax in their house any more. As soon as Mark’s feet were on the floor Fernando was in front of him, whipping down the coffee table as if Mark’s clean socks could have poisoned the light wood. 

“Fernando, sit down.” Mark exasperated as Fernando moved around the room again, polishing everything he could. He completely ignored the Australian, straightening the photo of the pair of then that was on the side unit before moving around the room again. Mark grabbed his hips, pulling him into his hold before Fernando could restart, for the third time, cleaning the room. “Fernando, chill.”

“Is so much left to do.” Fernando huffed, struggling to get out of Mark’s hold. Mark made sure he couldn’t escape his grip, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s torso.

“No there isn’t; we’re all ready.” Mark assured, stroking his fingers through Fernando’s hair to try and calm him down. But Fernando was still trying to get back up.

“Have to go and clean the nursery, check we have the bottles, formula, nappies- shit! Did we buy a changing mat?”

“Yes, Nano.” Mark nodded, kissing lightly at his cheek.

“Need to put it together-”

“-It’s a mat, Nano. You just lay it out-”

“-And need to call Lara, see how she is-”

“-You need to stop calling her, Nano. She’ll call us when it’s time.” Mark sighed, forcing Fernando to curl into his chest. He got a dusting cloth in his face for his troubles but at least Fernando had finally relaxed into his hold. He took the moment to just calm Fernando down, playing his fingers through the Spaniard’s hair. It was a failsafe way to relax Fernando. Mark took a deep breath, pressing a kiss to Fernando’s forehead. “Alright, out with it. What’s with the manic cleaning?”

“Want everything to be perfect…” Fernando sighed, his mind still racing over everything that needed to be done before the additional member of their family arrived.

“It will be.” Mark assured, but it did nothing to reassure Fernando. He pushed out of Mark hold sitting beside him, twisting the cloth through his fingers.

“What if she decides that she doesn’t want to give him up?”

“Nano, _we_ asked _her_.” Mark reminded, rubbing at the back of Fernando’s neck. “She’s carrying _our_ baby, mate.”

“Could still change her mind…”

“That’s not how this works.” Mark promised, pulling Fernando closer to kiss him again. But Fernando was on his feet, moving from the room.

“Have to check everything is OK.” Fernando called back. Mark shook his head as he heard him shoot up the stairs. He glanced over at the dogs that were both asleep in their bed in the corner of the room. Following after Fernando he found him in the same place he had found him every other day of the week; the baby’s nursery. Mark moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s waist as Fernando fiddled, yet again, with the soft blue blanket that was waiting for their baby in the cot.

“Nano, she can’t change her mind.” Mark muttered, kissing the back of his neck. Fernando continued to fuss, folding and refolding the blanket. “She signed that agreement, yeah? He’s our little boy, whenever he gets here.”

“Am so scared something is going to go wrong…” Fernando whispered, pressing back into Mark. Mark shook his head.

“Nothing will go wrong. It’ll all be perfect.”

“You do not know this.”

“Fernando, this kid is coming into the cleanest, most prepared home he could. He’s got so many toys and clothes already he’s not going to know what to start with.” Both of their parents and sister’s had been providing and endless stream of gifts for their little baby, all too excited to wait for him to arrive. In their defence Mark had brought the little Ferrari baby grow as soon as he had seen it. He’d not yet given it to Fernando to put with the others but he knew Fernando would love it. It was just so tiny. Mark couldn’t get his head around how little it was.

“But-” Whatever Fernando was going to say was forgotten as the phone began ringing around the house. They both froze, looking at each other, neither of them knowing whether to move or not. Swallowing dryly, Mark moved out of the room – Fernando right behind him – to get the phone. They knew Lara’s due date was soon, the date two days from now circled in red on every calendar they could get their hands on. With a shaking hand Mark picked up the phone, pressing it to his ear. Fernando gripped tightly to Mark’s arm, watching his face closely.

“Hello?” Mark said, looking at the wall. Fernando bit his lips, watching Mark’s face closely as he nodded along to whatever was being said to him. “Ok. We’ll be right there.” He agreed, hanging up the phone. Fernando waited desperately as Mark ran a hand through his hair. “Lara’s… She’s gone into labour.” Mark couldn’t stop the smile breaking across his face. He pulled Fernando into his arms. “He’s coming, Nano. Our little boy.” Fernando caught the tears splashing down Mark’s face, finding his expression contagious. He pulled Mark down to him, kissing him deeply. The one thing they both wanted so badly and finally it was happening.

“Is coming.” Fernando agreed, his face splitting in two as his smile grew to an incredible size. He’d never been so happy in his life.

\- - - -

“Nano, please stop pacing.” Mark begged as Fernando made his way back passed him. They’d been taken as far as the waiting room outside of the room Lara was in, told they would have to wait there. Fernando was holding the lion toy Mark had brought in his hands as he paced up and down the corridor, unable to stay still. He wasn’t exactly sure if Mark had brought it for him or the baby, but Mark had passed it to him as soon as it had been purchased. He also wasn’t sure what was in the black bag Mark had got out of the wardrobe before they left for the hospital. Right now there were more pressing things on his mind.

“Why can we not go in?” Fernando asked for the twelfth time. Mark shook his head.

“She’s having a baby, Fernando. She doesn’t want an audience.”

“Want to see him born.” Fernando sighed, deflating beside Mark. Mark hooked his under his arm.

“Maybe they’re just checking Lara out. So we’ll get to go in soon, yeah?” Mark made a mental note to ask the doctor that.

“Did we pick the right colour for the walls?” Fernando asked suddenly, sitting forwards.

“Fernando…”

“Am serious! What if are too boring, do not stimulate him? What if he wanted cartoons or something on the wall, not just plain beige!”

“When he’s four we’ll let him pick his own colours.” Mark kissed his shoulder. “It’s a wall, Nano. He’s got enough clothes and toys to keep him entertained for years.”

“What if his clothes are too big? Or too small? What if he cannot wear them and then he gets cold? What if he gets hypothermia because his clothes are too big and he has nothing to wear!”

“Fernando, calm down.” Mark rubbed at his shoulders softly, moving so Fernando was sat between his legs. “It’s going to be all Ok. He’s going to be perfect and you’re going to spoil him with so much attention and toys and clothes.”

“But-”

“-Everything is fine, Fernando. He’ll be perfect. We’ll all be perfect.” The perfect little family Mark had dreamed they would be ever since Lara had agreed to be their surrogate. He pulled Fernando close to him, using every trick in his arsenal to get the Spaniard to calm down. Apparently the little lion toy in Fernando’s hands was the best thing for the trick. He buried his nose in it, gripping onto its soft fur and breathing deeply. Mark just pulled him closer, not letting any air get between then.

It was tranquil until the doctor opened the door they knew Lara was behind. Fernando was on his feet in an instant.

“Hello, how are we all today?” Dr Melos, the doctor who had been helping them through the whole pregnancy, smiled, walking out of the room. Fernando tried to crane his neck to look inside the closing door as Mark stood behind him, taking hold of Fernando’s hand.

“A little stressed but in a good way.” Mark said, trying to bring a smiled to his face, but he couldn’t manage it; his nerves having got the better of him. Dr Melos beamed at them both, clapping a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“Nerves and anxiousness are extremely normal at this time, so don’t feel worried if you’re suddenly feeling like that.” He explained in the same reassuring tone he’d used through the whole process. “Well, Lara is all ready in here. We’re seven centimetres dilated so it’s a little longer until we can start pushing.” Fernando’s grip on Mark’s hand tightened as Dr Melos moved back towards the room holding Lara and their little boy. “You can come in now if you want to.” He beamed, holding the door open. Fernando nodded twice, his voice completely failing him. But as he moved towards the door he found himself stopped by a tug on his arm; Mark hadn’t moved a muscle. Frowning, Fernando moved back to Mark, cupping his cheek.

“We go in now.” Fernando said softly, his statement sounding a little like a questions. Mark just stared at Fernando, his face extremely pale.

“What if I can’t do this?” Mark whispered suddenly. Fernando looked between Melos and Mark.

“Will give you a moment. Just come in when you’re ready.” The Doctor nodded with a little smile, disappearing back into the room with Lara. Once the door was closed Fernando too Mark’s face in both of his hands.

“Mark Webber-Alonso, do not be so silly.” Fernando said, tears sparkling in his eyes at Mark’s sudden loss of faith in himself. “Is you who tells me we can do this.”

“I know…” Mark had been so caught up in making sure Fernando was Ok he hadn’t given himself a chance to do the worrying bit. Now it had snuck up on him at the worst possible moment. “But we’re both racing, fighting hard, what if I can’t prioritise? What if I decide a championship is more important than him?”

“Will never happen.” Fernando promised.

“You don’t know that…. What if I’m not cut out of this? What if I leave him somewhere-?”

“-Mark-”

“-I’m serious. Have you seen how little those clothes are? He’s going to be tiny! What if I drop him? What if I break him? What if I can’t do it?”

“Mark, you can. We both can. Together. Are a team. The best team. And will do this so well. Will be the luckiest little boy to have you as his Papa.” Fernando hugged Mark tightly.

“What if he cries all night and I loose it with him?”

“Will not happen. Is going to be so precious will be too perfect.”

“Mate-”

“-Mark, we both worry that are not good enough, no? But the adoption people say we are more than perfect parents. You have practice with your nieces and nephews and so do I. They say we have an aptitude with children. Is no way we will be bad parents. And we share the load so he will never grind on one of us, yes? Are going to be so good as a Papa. See you with Leanne’s children and is so perfect.” Mark remembered the photos Fernando had secretly taken of him and Leanne’s eldest boy when he had taken him to see the Red Bull garages. It had been the thing that sparked them into the conversation about kids, had them standing in a hospital one labour away from having their own.

His fears were nowhere near gone but they were calmed slightly. He nodded, keeping a tight hold on Fernando who was still wrapped around his body. Yes, he might do all of those things but Fernando was here to keep him on track, to not let any of those slip ups happened. They were the best team and they would be the best parents too for their little boy. Mark was determined.

“Are Ok now?”

“I’m better.” Mark compromised, kissing Fernando’s forehead. Fernando nodded, he would take that for now. With a nervous breath he moved out of Mark’s hold, letting Mark pick up the black flight bag before taking his hand.

“Ready?” Fernando asked, looking up at Mark as they stood outside the door of Lara’s room. Mark nodded, bringing Fernando’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

“Let’s start our family.”

\- - - -

“Here.” Fernando announced, walking back into the room with a big bouquet of flowers. He had been as fast as he could on getting out and returning but Mark and he had agreed that they wanted to thank Lara enormously for what she had done to them. And Mark had been so wrapped up in the tiny baby in his arms Fernando didn’t have the heart to pull him away.

“Fernando,” Lara sighed, leaning back from Mark and the baby to see his second father walk in the room. “You did not have to.”

“Neither did you, Lara.” Mark smiled from beside her as Fernando placed the vase on the side table next to her bed. “But you did. We honestly can’t thank you enough.”

“The nurse says to drink some tea as well so I get you some.” Fernando smiled; his eyes already back on his son, as he handed the mug of tea to Lara.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Mark beamed. Fernando walked around Lara’s bed so he was on the same side as Mark.

“How are you feeling?” Fernando asked Lara, his hand brushing through the soft strands of hair on his son’s head.

“Yeah, a little sore, but am Ok.” She nodded; sipping at the warm drink Fernando had brought her. Fernando’s eye was caught by Mark’s black bag, finally open, sitting on the chair they were supposed to be sitting in.

“I see have been playing dress up whilst I go.” Fernando smiled, though honestly he was a little upset they couldn’t have waited for him. Mark shook his head, pulling the blanket from around their son a little to reveal exactly what he was wearing now.

“Not exactly dress up.” Lara laughed as Fernando took the baby from Mark’s hands, pulling away his blanket to see the little Ferrari baby grow that was designed to look like his race suit. It even had ALONSO around the waist.

“Mark…” Fernando beamed, looking up at his husband. Mark was so glad he had hidden it until this point. There were so many moments from today he was going to cherish forever: cutting the umbilical cords with Fernando, seeing their son for the first time, the first time the little baby grabbed his finger (to name a few), and seeing that love filled expression on Fernando’s face at seeing the Ferrari baby grow. “Needs a Red Bull one now.”

“I’m not sure that’s necessary.” Mark shrugged. He’d already heard rumour that Ferrari were looking to replace Felipe soon. He couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than sharing a team with Fernando. Fernando lent up and kissed Mark softly.

“We were trying to work out who he was most like before you came in.” Lara smiled, sitting up a little. Leaving the baby with Fernando Mark helped her to sit up so she was comfortable. Fernando turned around, sitting beside Lara so she could see the little boy again as Mark moved the chair closer, sitting next to Fernando’s knee (as close as he could). Lara tickled at the baby’s cheek, cooing slightly at him as she did. “Think he has your eyes.” She said to Fernando. As if on cue the little baby looked up at them both, trying to suckle on Lara’s finger as she offered it to him.

“He’s got the proper Alonso look to him.” Mark beamed adoringly at his family. He was so certain that Fernando was his biological father. Fernando shook his head.

“I just see you.” He muttered, echoing what Lara had done with her finger. There was no way they were his eyes. The baby’s eyes had Mark written all over them, even down to the mischievous twinkle in them.

“Am sure will become clearer as he gets older.” Lara smiled. But Fernando shook his head again.

“Do not care.” He looked to Mark with tears in his eyes. “Is ours. Is our little baby.”

“And he’s going to keep us up all night and scream the house down.” Mark grinned. Fernando looked back down at the child.

“Is allowed to keep me up all night…”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“No, will be sitting beside me, wondering how we get so lucky.” Fernando giggled. Mark cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead before repeating the same with their little boy, looking down so proudly at the baby in Fernando’s arms.

“True.”

“So what is the little guy’s name?” Lara asked, hugging the lion teddy Fernando had been holding since they got in the car gently against her stomach. Fernando didn’t say anything. The discussions had got them down to a few names but there was still one he had his heart set on. What he didn’t know was Mark was very aware of that (especially when Fernando used to mutter it in his sleep).

“Well, we’ve got a couple but I think we’ve settled on one now.” Mark smiled, causing Fernando to frown at him.

“We have?”

“Yeah.” Mark said, taking the little boy from Fernando. He turned him so he was facing both Lara and Fernando. “May we introduce you to Leo Alan José Webber-Alonso.” Fernando got swiftly to his feet, pulling Mark close to him and stealing a kiss, keeping Leo between them.

“Leo? Is lovely.” Lara beamed. Fernando shook his head.

“Is perfect.” He amended.

“I thought you might like it.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I was when I said ‘I do’” Mark smiled. “Oh… And there is his little roar.” Fernando giggled at Mark’s comment as Leo began to fuss in his arms, crying lightly. Mark bounced him a little, holding him close to his chest. “Hey, matey, what’s up with you then?” Fernando fell in love with the sight of Mark and Leo instantly. He knew Mark would be perfect at this – he had nothing to worry about. “Nope, you smell clean.” Mark said after giving his son a quick sniff.”

“Maybe is hungry?” Fernando suggested. Mark looked down at the little boy.

“How about that, eh? How about some food?”

“Pass him here.” Lara held her arms out. She didn’t want to steal the moment from them but she was the only one able to feed Leo at that point. “Sorry…” She muttered once Leo had latched on, suckling happily. Mark shook his head, his arm wrapped around Fernando’s waist.

“No need to apologise. It should be us apologising really. We’ve borrowed your body for nine months and now we’re asking for more.” The joke fell lightly into the room, causing Lara to smile.

“He’s so gorgeous.” Lara commented, stroking Leo’s cheek again. Fernando wrapped his arms around Mark, burying himself into his hold.

“He is, isn’t he.” Mark chuckled, kissing the top of Fernando’s head lightly. Fernando couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, it went on and on and on because it's webbonso and and baby and I didn't want to stop :L


	5. Soothing Words [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After Silverstone 2014, Susie is gutted she only got four laps due to car failure and she's still very upset and quiet and the subject. Toto is worried as she needs to drive in Germany the following week so he wants to make her talk about it and help her relax and over come her fear that it'll happen again. How he does it and if it works is up to you._
> 
> *Set after Silverstone, 2014*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff
> 
> For **Anonymous**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Susie had been quiet. Oddly so. Usually she was very enthusiastic and talkative if she had been out in the car. Toto put it down one hundred per cent to her having only a minimal outing in the car. But still, but now (the end of the weekend) she would normally have perked up, the excitement of the race having made her forget how bad her own session was. Toto looked across at her as they walked out of the airport, towards the car but Susie looked deep in thought.

“Susie?” Toto asked as he unlocked the car, but Susie barely even acknowledged him. It was only when he closed the car door she had just opened that she looked up at him. “Susie, are you Ok?”

“Yeah…” She nodded, opening the car door again. Toto frowned at her as she climbed into the passenger’s seat, making his way over to the driver’s. Once they were both seated Toto turned back to her.

“You are quiet.”

“I’m fine, Toto… Just leave it…” Susie sighed, looking out of the window. Toto didn’t believe her for a second, but knowing what Susie was like he pulled out of the car park and started driving them home. The journey was silent, and the closer Toto got to their house the more he was desperate for Susie to talk. She was never this quiet, only when there was something wrong with her. And the fact she had been like this for three days now was really starting to freak Toto out. He wanted his bubbly, excited wife back, not quiet Susie. He was always worried when Susie was like this.

“Susie, love-” he tried, but Susie was already halfway towards the house. He dropped his head, following her out of the car and into their home. “Susie talk to me.”

“There isn’t anything to talk about.” Susie called form the kitchen. Toto moved towards the sound of her voice to see her getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. He watched her closely, leaving a disbelieving look on his face. Susie rolled her eyes at him. “I’m fine, Toto!” She exasperated. Toto grabbed her arm as she tried to leave the room. “Toto-!”

“-You need to talk to me, Susie. Tell me what is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong!”

“It is! Have been quiet all weekend.”

“Damn it, Toto, could you just get off my back!” Susie snapped, storming from the room. Toto dropped his hands onto the worktop in the kitchen, dropping his head. He was scared this was going to affect Susie if she didn’t talk to him about it. And he didn’t want it to ruin what she had going in DTM. He didn’t understand why she wouldn’t talk to him. It could only make her feel better. She hadn’t taken a retirement this hard before. If it had been her fault then maybe he could understand it but it wasn’t her fault. The car had given out on her, that was all. It wasn’t even s if she had crashed it.

Looking out of the window he saw her moving towards the gym, probably to start some intense training programme that she didn’t need to undertake. Toto shook his head, moving back towards their bags and taking them upstairs. There was no point in him trying to talk to Susie right now; she wouldn’t hear him. Nor would she talk to him. And even if he did know it was the best thing for her right now he knew he couldn’t force the issue. She would come and talk to him when she was ready to.

\- - - -

It was quite a lot later when Toto next saw Susie. He’d been in his office, going through the necessary thing that he always did after a race weekend for a majority of the evening, leaving Susie to do her own thing. It was when he went down into the kitchen to make a start on dinner that he found her again. She was curled up on the windowsill, looking out at the garden, swathed in one of Toto’s jackets. There was a mug of tea in her hand but Toto wasn’t sure how long it had been there; it was stone cold when he took it from her unresisting hands. Moving a chair over so he was sat beside her, Toto ran a soothing hand over her knee, hoping to encourage her to start talking. Susie just sighed, resting her cheek on the windowsill, looking horrifically defeated.

“What is it, Susie love?” Toto cooed, shuffling closer to her. Again Susie sighed, but she deflated towards Toto which gave him confidence that she was ready to talk to him.

“… The car stopped…” Susie muttered, curling more into herself. Toto stood, pulling Susie into his arms and carrying her into the front room. Settling into the sofa with her Toto kissed her forehead, hugging her closer.

“I know, darling, but was not your fault.” He assured. Susie just shook her head.

“All that hype, all the publicity we had puled for it and for what? Four laps…”

“Still make history, Susie.” Toto promised, kissing the side of Susie’s face.

“Why did it have to stop on me?” She moaned, burying herself into Toto’s hold. He kissed her forehead, trying everything in his power to pull her closer.

“Is just one of those things. No one could control that.”

“But it’s just typical, isn’t it? I get four laps during my stolen time yet it runs absolutely fine for the rest of the weekend.”

“Did not stop because you were in it, Susie.” Toto said, rubbing Susie’s arm affectionately. Susie scoffed at him.

“Figures though…”

“Not at all.” Hiding herself in Toto’s shoulder Susie took a deep breath, finally about to admit what had kept her so quiet all weekend.

“What if it happens again…” She whispered.

“What happens again?” Toto frowned. Susie closed her eyes, feeling the heat of embarrassment rush to her face. Toto was only going to tell her she was being stupid. She didn’t really know why she was bothering to say anything. Everyone was going to tell her she was being stupid for thinking it. But now she had Toto waiting patiently and she knew, even if she wanted to, there was no getting out of the conversation now.

“If the car… Stops…”

“… When you test for Williams?” Toto was sure he was wrong in that statement. When Susie shook her head his heart panged for her. She was worried about the car packing out on her whenever she tried to race it. That meant when she tested for Williams, or even when she raced in DTM.

Not missing a beat, Toto pulled Susie’s lips to him, kissing her insistently. He curled his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer and trying to take her pain and worry away. Susie didn’t understand what was happening; her fingers fumbled on Toto until she gripped purchase on his arm, trying to draw him closer. Panting slightly he broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together and not letting her get any further away from him.

“You listen to me, Susie, it will not happen again. Is just one of those things, is just unlucky.”

“But what if I’m an unlucky person? What if I never-” Toto tried desperately to kiss her fears away but he wasn’t sure if it was working.

“Will, Susie. Will race and win and make everyone so proud. Are a role model to so many people.” Toto assured. “Have so much left to prove.”

“But what if the car never goes? How can I prove myself if I can’t do more than four laps?” She whimpered, her grip tight on Toto. Toto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest. She snuggled into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“You will, Susie. Will have another test and will be able to push the car to the maximum and show everyone how good you are – how talented you are.”

“How can you be so sure?” Toto kissed her lightly, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

“Because I know. Know how good you are, Susie. Know how talented. Have just not had the chance to show it yet. Next time will get the full hour and a half and will show how fantastic you are.”

“And the car-?”

“-Car will not stop again, Susie. Is just unfortunate. Will not stop next weekend and will drive so well.” Pressing another soft kiss to Susie’s forehead, Toto wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as close as possible. Rocking them gently he tried to calm Susie down, put her fears to rest. He knew a handful of words weren’t ever going to be a full cure but they at least could settle the doubt in her head. And Toto would always be there by her side, ready to swoop in and pick her back up if she needed to be. He would always be there as her shoulder to lean on. He would make sure of it.

“Thank you…” Susie sighed a little while later, still wrapped up in Toto’s embrace. Toto just kissed her forehead.

“Is no problem.”

“Sorry I was… Sulking earlier.”

“Is OK, understandable.” Toto reassured. Susie shook her head.

“I should have spoken to you earlier.”

“Were not ready. Is fine. Is why I gave you space.” Toto said gently. Susie looked up at Toto, cupping his cheek gently.

“You are too good to me.”

“Not at all.” He added swiftly. He didn’t want Susie to think he was just putting up with her moods. He understood that this was hard for her. She had to prove that she should be taken notice off. If she had been male it would be so much easier for her, but the stigmas attached to her gender were making this an uphill battle.

“I love you.” Susie sighed contently, kissing Toto. Toto smiled, running his hand through her silky hair.

“Love you more.”

“It’s not possible.” Susie shook her head, kissing Toto again. “Not at all.” It wasn’t as if her fears were all gone but there were settled. Settled because she knew Toto would always support her and always have her back. He was her biggest fan.


	6. Advice For The Expecting [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pastor, Romain, Seb, Kimi and Felipe are offering baby advice to Nico before the track parade and then Jenson announces that Jessica is expecting_
> 
> *Set Hungarian GP 2015*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Relationships that are true in Real Life
> 
> (kind of accidentally set it during the track parade because I slightly misread the prompt - hope you don't mind :L)
> 
> for **bbcf1sundays**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Not long until your little addition, eh?” Jenson smiled across at Nico, who was beaming, waving at the crowd in the grandstand. Nico nodded, turning to face Jenson.

“Yeah, due in August.”

“Are you nervous?” Jenson asked, leaning on his hands. Nico exhaled, looking down at the bar he was holding onto and Jenson was leaning on.

“Am… It is so strange. Are both really excited but also a bit nervous. I mean, what if we are bad parents?”

“Nah, I won’t believe that.” Jenson grinned, patting Nico’s back. “Viv and you are going to be mega.”

“What is going to be mega?” Romain asked, crossing to the pair as he waved to more of the cheering fans. Jenson tucked Nico under his arm.

“Nico as a dad.” Jenson beamed. Nico rolled his eyes. Romain raised an eyebrow at the pair.

“And _you_ are giving him advice?” Romain almost scoffed. Jenson put his hand on his heart, faking outrage.

“No, Jenson is not giving me any advice.” Nico laughed, poking the Brit in the ribs. Jenson huffed at both of them.

“I would give the best advice-”

“-In something you have no idea about?” Romain chuckled. Jenson glared at him. “If you want some real advice, Nico, come to me.” Romain patted his shoulder, making to move down the truck. But Nico grabbed the hand on his shoulder, biting his lip.

“Err…” Nico blushed as Romain turned back to him, frowning. “Do you… You know… Have some advice?” Romain smiled kindly, moving back over to Jenson and Nico.

“Of course, what are you most nervous about?”

“Gosh…” Nico blew out a breath, his eyes searching for the right answer. Romain laughed lightly, moving to stand beside Nico.

“How about this: is difficult racing away from them, and remember that while you are away mummy will be taking your share of the duties as well as her own. So showing up with gifts and treats is never a miss. Can really relieve the pressure.”

“Yeah… That’s a good idea…”

“And make sure to do extra when you are at home after races, maybe let her sleep a full night and you tend to baby every time they cry.”

“What are we talking about over here?” Felipe asked, approaching with Felipinho clinging onto his back. Romain ruffled Felipinho’s hair as Felipe eased him back to the floor. “Heard something about crying?”

“Was just giving Nico some father advice.”

“Yeah?” Felipe asked, smiling down at Felipinho who now had a tight grip on his hand.

“Yes. Have any to add?” Romain suggested. Felipe lifted Felipinho onto his hip, hugging him closer as he buried his head into Felipe’s shoulder.

“Talk to them lots. Even before are born. Gets them used to the sound of your voice and then they feel content around you. Not that they would not if you do not but is nice for them to know you.”

“And begin karting at a young age.” Sebastian winked, appearing between Romain and Felipe. Felipe rolled his eyes at Sebastian, moving over a little.

“Is not important advice.” Felipe tutted at the younger German.

“Is too! Romain agrees. How long until you get Simon in a kart?” He nudged the Frenchman who blushed.

“Are trying to give Nico good advice. For sure, yours is no good.”

“Not true.” Sebastian pouted. He turned back to Nico. “Hanna has Emilie watching all of my races. Apparently now she’ll sleep through a whole race – the sound of the engines is soothing to her.”

“So, what? Get my daughter to watch my races so she falls asleep?” Nico raised an eyebrow, right now agreeing with Felipe that this wasn’t the best advice he could be gifted. Sebastian shook his head.

“No, get her used to the sound so she will not be scared when she comes to support you.”

“And get her tiny team wear; is always adorable.” Romain enthused. Felipe nodded, straightening Felipinho’s “My Daddy Drives For Williams” shirt as if to iterate the point.

“Even if sometimes the wife disapproves.” The Brazilian winked. Sebastian wandered off somewhere as Pastor moved over to work out what the small crowd was about. He smiled knowingly as he caught the end of the conversation.

“May I add my part?” Pastor asked, smiling gently at Nico. Nico nodded, enthusiastic for any advice that anyone could give him. Jenson was still hovering just beside him, almost looking as interested as Nico did. “Is really important to spend as much time as possible with them when are at home. Is difficult sometimes because you want to be there with them and not here racing but is your job. Just spend as much time with them when are home because are precious moments.”

“A lot of people have said it is hard racing and having kids back home…” Nico mused, looking at the three fathers in front of him. But that was the thing: there were three of them already, five including Sebastian and Kimi. They were all doing it so why couldn’t he?

“Takes some getting used to.” Romain nodded.

“Gets easier when they are older, for sure, can come to races too.” Felipe beamed, shifting Felipinho higher up his hip.

“And having them here, enthusing about the race…” Pastor smiled dreamily. “Is the best thing.”

“But, for sure, will be hard to start. Luckily for you will have a month or so with her before have to race again.”

“Yeah, they planned it well.” Jenson joked. Nico just shrugged.

“Are German.” He teased. They all looked over, slightly surprised to see Kimi making his way closer to the conversation. But seeing Sebastian tugging on his arm made the appearance make more sense.

“Are all giving Nico father advice.” Sebastian beamed, explained to Kimi as he dragged him over. Kimi gave one nod, looking across at Nico.

“Try to change as few nappies as possible.” Kimi said nonchalantly. The others all laughed at him. “Are smelly… Not so nice… Babies are much more fun to play with.”

“Oh yes, get lots of toys.” Romain smirked. Nico was sure there was a story behind that one. “People _love_ to buy babies clothes.”

“Mum keeps buying her little dresses and shoes…” Nico commented.

“Little shoes… Have lots of those myself for Emilie.” Sebastian smiled.

“The thing is,” Felipe started, only to have Pastor chorus: “They are so cute.” With him in a displeased voice.

“The women love anything small and cute.” Romain summed up.

“So many baby grows…” Kimi mused. Nico and Jenson couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Oh! Wait until they start trying to talk.” Felipe beamed. “When they watch your mouth and try to imitate you. Is adorable.”

“Yes, but you have to be _very careful_ about what you say around them.” Sebastian said seriously, shooting a dark look Kimi’s way.

“Also have to make sure you always take time for the two of you.” Pastor started, to the unanimous nodding of the other four. “Take her out for a nice meal.”

“Or maybe to a party.” Sebastian added.

“Sometimes even a walk is good enough.” Romain chimed in.

“Some time away from baby is always good, for sure, sometimes a baby sitter is a good idea.” Felipe nodded.

“And always make sure have time for each other. Otherwise things… Build up…” Kimi shrugged. Nico was shocked he didn’t come out and say ‘have sex’ as casually as talking about the weather. Maybe having a kid had made him less blunt.

“What’s happening over here then? Initiation ceremony for the to-be-father?” Natalie laughed, bringing her microphone and her cameraman over to the group.

“Nah, Nico here was just getting some advice.” Jenson clapped Nico on the back. “Maybe he’s got a little too much now.”

“Was a father’s meeting.” Felipe joked. “Are all still trying to work out why Jenson stuck around.”

“Maybe is getting broody.” Romain teased.

“Or maybe he wanted the advice himself.” Jenson said, his excitement oozing out of him. The eight people all stared at him, shocked. He beamed at them all, ready to finally confirm what he had been dying to confirm for weeks.

“Wait, you mean Jessy…?” Sebastian asked, his jaw hanging open as Jenson nodded.

“Just gone eight weeks.” He enthused. Nico pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations!” The German laughed, poking at Jenson’s side as the other’s came in to congratulate them. “Cannot believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I just did, didn’t I?” Jenson chuckled, accepting the handshake from Kimi just before Felipe pulled him into a tight hug.

“Another father in the paddock.” Natalie clapped, waiting patiently to throw her arms around the Brit. “I can’t believe it. Everyone is going to be so thrilled!”

“Jenson, if you need any advice-” Romain started, but Jenson cut him off.

“-I think I’ve just had enough advice to get me through the ankle-biter’s entire life.” Jenson beamed, happy to have finally been able to share his little secret. His little secret that was only seven months away.


	7. Always On Your Side [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Carlos walks through the Hungaroring paddock, gutted to have another DNF through no fault of his own. His family aren't even there to support him, he feels completely alone. He sits down in hospitality, trying to pay some attention to how well his teammate is doing. When his phone buzzes, he opens the message to find a photo of Mitch's cheeky grin poking out from underneath Carlos' lucky hat. That lucky hat had so much meaning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch Evans/Carlos Sainz Jnr
> 
> for **jb22fa14**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He can’t believe this. How the hell can it be happening again? He is so sick of not seeing the chequered flag, so sick of not being able to finish races because his car can’t go any further. This isn’t his fault: not driver error or a mistake. No, this is the car refusing to get to the finish. This is the car being so temperamental that one week he can be well in the points and the next he can’t even finish the race.

Angrily, Carlos climbs out of the car, resisting the temptation to lob his helmet across the garage. Fernando had explained to him in the past that showing his anger did nothing but harm. Keeping it close until he was alone or with people he trusted was the best way. _And Fernando would know_ Carlos reminds himself, pulling at the fastening under his chin and making sure to place his helmet on the side. His race engineer appears beside him, clapping him on the back and passing him his water bottle. He doesn’t say anything, what is left to be said? Sorry? Carlos can’t see the point in any of them apologising anymore.

He is going to make the short journey back to his motorhome when he thinks about finding Fernando. He can talk to the older Spaniard and just spew his anger, get it off his chest. He nods to himself, turning his feet down the paddock and moving towards the greyer area of the paddock. He’s just outside the door of the McLaren principality when he remembers Fernando is still out on track. The McLaren hasn’t given up yet. Jealously pangs through Carlos as he storms back towards the Toro Rosso garages. It isn’t that Carlos is wishing Fernando’s car would give up, not at all. To be fair, he’s kind of glad to see it’s still going around the track considering the horrid beginning to a season Fernando has had. But it’s the fact that the known worst car for reliability and power yet, checking the timing screens, it was happily running in the bottom of the points.

It isn’t fair. That’s all Carlos can think as he re-enters the garage, moving swiftly to his side where his car is sat. He drops his suit around his waist, pulling on his Toro Rosso fleece and feeling his phone in the pocket, still drinking from his water bottle. It isn’t fair that his car is, yet again, back in the garage when Max’s sister car is still steaming through the field. And making good progress too. Why can’t that be his car? Why can’t _he_ be the one making the ‘junior team’s’ car defy all odds? Why did it have to be Max? And now everyone would praise Max because he was _only seventeen_ and it was _amazing_ and _impressive_ and Max was the new Senna or Schumacher or Vettel or whoever the press were saying he was now. Carlos isn’t bitter; at least, he likes to think he isn’t bitter. It just isn’t fair.

He puts a brave face on, moving into the hospitality to watch the rest of the race. He doesn’t want the cameras from the garage in his face and he doesn’t want people to keep patting his back, saying it will be better next time. He doesn’t want it better _next time_ he wants it better now. He doesn’t understand why _he_ is the one who has to sit out whilst his younger teammate gets all the praise. Even when he does do well the press don’t seem to care. They seem to just brush over it like it is expected of him. Carlos shakes his head, trying to force himself to watch the race and not get annoyed at the circumstance he’s in. But he’s finding it difficult. Words Fernando has told him about what Mark told Fernando about how Red Bull works keeps ringing in his ears. What if they’re already selecting a favourite? Someone to back? What if, because Carlos’ car keeps failing to finish, he’s already being made the number two? He worked so hard to get where he is, it sometimes feels like Max just stumbled into his seat. Carlos shakes his head, glaring at the screen that shows his teammate now up in fifth. That should be him.

By this time Carlos is usually with Fernando, pacing in the older Spaniard’s cool down room, ranting. But without that person to rant to Carlos feels so alone. He feels like everyone has left him behind, gone on racing without him. And he knows it’s a childish thought; he’s sure Fernando will be more than happy to talk to him once the racing is over but then again if Fernando gets into the points (which it very much looks like he will) he doesn’t want to dampen the older Spaniard’s mood.

Wallowing in his own self-pity, Carlos almost misses his phone vibrating in his pocket. He frowns at his pocket, trying to work out exactly who could be contacting him. Anyone he would have thought would bother to contact him is either too far away or currently in a race car. Maybe it is his dad, calling to make sure he is OK. Although maybe not, retirement has become such a common thing it’s possible he hasn’t even bothered to contact with his condolences. Carlos would be surprised if it is his dad.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he finds he can’t quite keep the smile off his face. His heart warms at the name alone, but seeing the picture attached makes him feel stupid for ever thinking he was alone. There, sitting on his phone screen, is the one person he should have known always had his back. Recognising the background, Carlos gets to his feet, moving swiftly up the stairs towards his own cool down room, pulling the door open swiftly to get the real version of the picture currently sitting on his phone. Mitch, looking adorable, peaking at him from beneath his lucky hat. Mitch sits up swiftly, slightly startled by Carlos’ sudden appearance. But when he takes in Carlos properly a soft smile breaks across his face.

“I saw you in the garage and then you disappeared.” Mitch explains, pointing to the screen he’s sitting in front of. Carlos doesn’t look at it. “I know you would usually go to Fernando but…” As if on cue the McLaren appears on the television. But Carlos, again, isn’t looking at it. He moves towards Mitch, smiling spreading into his cheeks.

“You are here.” Carlos beams, tenderly stroking his fingers across Mitch’s cheek. Mitch catches his hand, pressing his palm against his honeyed-skin.

“Of course I’m here, mate. Why would I go anywhere else?” Mitch smiles. Carlos shakes his head in disbelief.

“Cannot believe you came here for me…”

“Carlos,” Mitch tuts, pulling the Spaniard in for a hug, kissing gently at his forehead.

“You are wearing my hat.” Carlos giggles once he’s curled against Mitch’s chest.

“Our hat.” Mitch corrects, kissing lightly at Carlos’ nose. Carlos snuggles closer into Mitch’s hold, drowning himself in the man he loves.

“Our hat.” Carlos agrees, smiling at the memory.

_Carlos walks into his room and begins to pace. He’s nervous, really nervous. And for once he has to do this without Mitch beside him. He’s always done everything with Mitch. Last year when he had been in GP3 and Mitch was in GP2 they spent loads of races together. But now he is nowhere near the Kiwi, stuck on his own doing Formula Renault 3.5. He wants Mitch here, telling him it will all be OK but he knows that’s not allowed. Marko is already keeping a closer eye on them than Carlos would like. He’s worried it’s going to affect one of their careers in the Red Bull junior team._

_He stops pacing suddenly, his eye having been caught by something sitting on his desk that certainly wasn’t their earlier. And Carlos knows that not many other people but himself can get into this room. He moves towards it, snatching the cap off his desk when he realises exactly what it is. More like whose it is. The smile is breaking onto his face before he can stop it. Mitch’s hat. It’s Mitch’s cap. He pulls it onto his head, loving the snug fit it had on his head. Mitch has sent it to him. Carlos feels warm and fuzzy at the thought._

_It’s then he notices the note. It’s on the floor; it must have fallen off the desk when Carlos grabbed for the cap. Without thinking twice he pulls it off the floor, unfolding it and smiling even brighter when he sees Mitch’s handwriting danced across the page._

_I’m still with you, even if we’re apart xxxxxxxxxx_

“I love our hat.” Carlos sighs happily, pulling Mitch closer. Mitch plucks it off his head, placing it on Carlos’ and getting the Spaniard to look up at him.

“And I’m never letting Fernando anywhere near it again.” Mitch promises, stroking against Carlos’ face. Carlos laughs lightly.

“Was an innocent mistake. He did not know.”

“Thank god you got it back.” Mitch mutters. Shaking his head, Carlos leans up, touching his lips to Mitch’s.

“Thank you for being here.” Carlos beams, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Mitch’s neck. Mitch just shrugs.

“We’ve both had a shit weekend. I thought we could use each other’s company.” Carlos moves to straddle Mitch’s hips, cupping his face in his hands.

“Will get here, Mitch. Am waiting for you.”

“Maybe you should stop doing that.” Mitch sighs sadly, kissing Carlos’ palm. Carlos shakes his head, kissing Mitch desperately.

“No…”

“Losy…” Mitch nuzzles at his face. “I’m looking elsewhere, mate. F1 is your dream now and I want to support you.”

“Want you to join me.” Carlos pleads, kissing more chaste kisses into Mitch’s face. Mitch shakes his head, pushing Carlos back a bit.

“It’s your thing now, mate. And I’ll be your biggest fan when you take the championship.” Mitch tries to raise the smile on Carlos’ face but it seems impossible. “Mark told me how Fernando and he still make it work, yeah? And it’s not like we’re in the same disciplines now, is it?”

“But are here. You are always here when I need you.”

“I always will be, mate.” Mitch smiles, tapping the brim of Carlos’ hat. Carlos pulls Mitch into a tight hug, squeezing all the air out of him.

“Promise will not give up. Not yet, Mitchy.”

“Not yet.” Mitch nods, heavily, kissing Carlos deeply. Carlos is slightly out of breath when they break apart, Mitch’s thumb dragging down his cheek affectionately. “For you, not yet.”


	8. Over A Beer [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The benefit of being the only adult in this college course is commiserating about the woes of single-daddom over a beer with the hot professor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felipe Massa/Rob Smedley 
> 
> For: **Anonymous**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Long day?”

“Something like that…” He sits down heavily in front of you and you slide his beer across the table. “Cheers, mate.” He takes a long drag, drinking from the pint as if he hasn’t drunk anything for years. With a satisfied smack of his lips he sits back, relaxing into his chair.

“How are the kids?” You asks, your hands are wrapped around your beer but you’ve barely had a drink yet. He looks across at you, shrugging.

“Kids…. Don’t seem to understand I have papers that need to be marking and I can’t always play with them.” There is a sadness in his eyes that you know only too well.

“For sure, know this…” You nod, bringing your glass to your lips. You both know how hard it is to be a single parent. It’s not made easier by the fact you’re both in university. It is always hard being away from your kids, single parenthood is hard. But you both know you’re working like you do and studying like you do for them; so you can give them the best possible life.

The studying isn’t too difficult but it is challenging. And it barely gives you any free time. That is one annoying aspect of choosing to wait until you were in your thirties to go to university and get your degree. But your mother always says it is never too late to learn. Never too late to pick something up and begin on the career path you really want. After ten years of different office jobs you had decided to do just that; break away from the mundanely of the city centre and move to the outskirts, enrolling in an engineering degree.

You found it really difficult at first being the only student over the age of twenty. All the others students seemed to already be in little groups and you couldn’t find a place to fit in. That’s how you got so friendly with Rob. Rob, or Professor Smedley as you should refer to him. Being single parents and never being near your kids brought you closer, brought you together. It gave you a common interest, and after the lunch break where you exchanged stories and photos of your children you knew Rob’s friendship was one you would cherish.

That is how the weekly pub-visits became a thing. It gave the two of you a break from everything and just let you relax and spend time together.

 It is also something you really look forward to because Rob is very attractive. You’re still trying to get out of him why he and his ex-wife are no longer together but you know it’s always an odd topic to breech. You know how weird it is for you, normally because people blame you for loosing your wife. But you have a feeling Rob might not be with his ex-wife for a similar reason you are not with yours.

“How about you then?” Rob asks, now having almost finished his beer. You take a few long mouthfuls, trying to catch up with him. It makes Rob laugh; it _always_ makes Rob laugh when you try and keep up with him drinking. You’re not sure why, but you’re worried it’s because you can’t remember why, meaning you’ve gotten drunk with Rob before. And if you have you can’t remember that.

“What about me?” You ask, placing your half-empty pint back on the table.

“Well, term is nearly over. You’ll be going back to your mum’s soon, right?”

“Maybe…” You mutter to the table. Rob sends you a frown.

“What do you mean, maybe?”

“Well… Exams are coming, for sure. May be better for me to stay in the quiet and revise.”

“Please, Felipe.” Rob scoffs at you. “You’re going to ace those exams.”

“Do not know this…”

“I do. You’ve got an aptitude for engineering. You could probably pass them with your eyes closed.” You frown at Rob, not sure if you know exactly what that word means. You assume it must be a good thing as you take another few mouthfuls of drink. “Go back home and see Felipinho. I’m sure he is missing you.”

“Mmm…” If you’re brutally honest with yourself you’re really missing him. Bringing him with you to university was never an option; you wanted to put your studying first. But you adore Felipinho. It has been a while since you saw him last. But going back home means going a very long distance away from Rob and there is something in that statement that you really don’t like.

“And I’m sure he’ll be really excited to learn about everything you’ve been taught.” Rob smiled kindly, ordering two more beers to the table. You nod, looking down at your glass. Rob is right; Rob _always_ seems to be right.

“How do you do it?” You ask, still looking at the table.

“Do what?” You find yourself looking up at Rob, your dark eyes meeting his sparkling blue ones. And it makes your chest flutter, blanking your mind until you’re just staring at him. “Felipe?” He waves a hand in front of your face and you blush deeply, snapping out of the moment. You look furiously down at the table, thanking the arrival of the new beer as you down the rest of your first one. Rob chuckles lightly at you again as he takes a sip of his own beer. “How do I do what?” Rob offers. You can feel the heat in your cheeks so you decided to keep your eyes firmly on the table. Sometimes you really hate the way Rob makes you feel.

“With the children… Have the children…” You mutter, pretty sure you’re not making any sense.

“Have the kids living with me?” You just nod, still searching for the confidence to look back up at Rob. “Well, I don’t really have anywhere else I can send them.”

“No?” You frown up at him, his comment catching you out. But it’s clear Rob isn’t going to elaborate when he shakes his head, taking a sip of beer.

“No… We make it work. I get a baby sitter in for when I’m at work and they’re not at school. I try and leave all my teacher stuff until they’ve gone to bed so I can spend as much time with them as possible.” Rob sends you a knowing look. “It’s not easy but it is possible. Saves you missing them.”

“Yes, for sure, could imagine this.” You nod. “But is hard?”

“Oh yeah. Having to tell them you can’t do something because work is getting in the way and having their little faces fall, that’s the worst. I mean, I know how badly they want to go to Disneyland but it’s just not possible. I’ve tried to say it in the nicest possible way but they’re still disappointed. And I can’t do anything to get rid of that disappointment.”

“Do not know if Felipinho is the same…” You feel a bit bad pawning him off with your mother for ten weeks straight but, like Rob has made clear, it’s really not practical to have a young kid running around whilst you’re trying to work. Rob have it a bit worse than you as he has two kids.

“I bet he is. You just don’t feel it so much because he’s so excited to see you when you go home.” Rob sighs. “Which is why it is so important you go back home and see him next week.” Rob leans across the table to poke your shoulder, as if physically trying to drive the point home. You nod weakly, spinning your glass between your hands.

“Do you get a break?”

“Sort of.” Rob shrugs. “But Frankie and Felix are sadly used to me being busy a lot.”

“This is sad.” You say, knowing how much fun you have with Felipinho in the stolen few weeks you get with him before you return to studying. Rob nods in a ‘but-what-can-you-do?’ manner. “Cannot even take a week off?”

“I’m sure out of term time that wouldn’t hurt too much.” Rob agreed. You smile slightly, the cogs in your head working overtime. Because it’s clear Rob is just trying to be an amazing father in the circumstances that have obviously landed him with two little boys to look after on his own. A break would certainly do him good, and you’re sure Frankie and Felix would adore it too.

“So you come back with me?” You smile brightly. Rob blinks at you stupidly.

“I’m sorry?”

“You come back to my family house with me and you stay with us for a week. No university work and no distractions. Just you and your children.” You smile, partially lying. But it’s a good lie; like keeping a surprise. It’s worth it, you think, as you take another few mouthfuls of beer. “Know how hard it is being away but at least when I go home I get to play. For sure, it seems your life is all working.” You try to explain your motivation behind the invite, leaving out just how badly you want to see Rob in a domestic, relaxed environment.

“You’re inviting me back to yours?”

“Yes.” You beam, glad Rob has followed you.

“With my kids?”

“For sure.” Rob frowns at you a little, as if trying to judge if you’re crazy or not.

“But… What about Felipinho?”

“Will have some lovely new friends.” You say, brushing the comment off. “You say yourself could use the break.”

“Yeah, but-”

“-And then can spend quality time with your children.” You continue, not letting Rob interrupt you. He bites his lip and you can see him contemplating if this will actually work.

“Your mum won’t mind?” Rob asks nervously. You smile brightly at him, shaking your head.

“Will love to meet you and your children.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose…” Rob says quietly, leaning closer to you over the table. But you’re shaking your head.

“Will be fine. You come after term ends, you come home with me. For sure, you stay as long as you like.”

“A week will be fine.” Rob says. You can see he’s still worried about imposing.

“Rob, when is the last time you take your children on holiday, hmm?”

“It’s not as simple as that, Felipe.”

“You come and you stay for a week, or maybe two.”

“No. I can’t force you to put up with us for two weeks!” Rob protests. You take his hand off the table, looking him in the eyes so he can see the sincerity of your words.

“Are not a burden, Rob.” You smile, using the word Rob taught you a few weeks ago. “Want you to come. Want you to relax and have the break.”

“But-”

“-No arguing. You come, you stay for a week, for sure.” You grin at how well this plan is going. You just need Rob to say yes.

“… Alright… Alright, I’ll come.” Rob sighs, as if it’s against his better judgement. But you can see the smile pulling at his lips.

“With your children?”

“Yeah,” Rob’s smile is beautiful right now. He looks relieved and relaxed. You find your heart melting at the sight. “I’ll bring the kids.”

“Excellent.” You beam, not realising you still have a hold of Rob’s hand.

“You’re a stubborn little shit aren’t you.” Rob laughs, but you can see the gratitude in his eyes. You smirk playfully at him.

“For sure, know what is best for you.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Rob teases back.

“You will enjoy holiday.” You promise. Rob sighs, resting his free hand under his chin.

“Suppose I will. It has been a while since I took the boys anywhere…”

“See?” You smirk proudly, smugly. You know Rob will love it. And you know the boys will too. Especially when you make it possible for them to all go to Disneyland.


	9. The Storm After The Calm [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hanna and Seb coping after Emilie is born_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Hanna Prater
> 
> For: **bbcf1sundays**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Sebastian?” Sebastian moans, dragging the duvet over his head and trying to drown out the sounds of crying coming from the monitor to his left. He knows what it means. And he knows why Hanna is saying his name. He knows what it all means, and it’s not like he resents having to get up in the middle of the night he is just so tired. All he really wants to do is roll over and go back to sleep. “Seb; Emilie.”

“I know, Hanna.” Sebastian yawns, trying to steal an extra five seconds of sleep. But he knows it’s barely worth it; Hanna will get restless and if he doesn’t go soon she will. He knows that’s not fair. She’s even more tired than he is. “Stay there.” He mutters, forcing his eyes open as he feels the other side of the bed moving. “Stay here; am going.”

“You can-”

“-No, no…” Sebastian yawns again, sitting up and placing his feet on the floor. He rubs his eyes. “Is my turn.”

“But I-”

“-Is a bottle in the fridge, yes?” Sebastian asks over his shoulder. Hanna nods. “Right. Then I go.” Without giving his girlfriend any chance to argue Sebastian pushes himself to his feet, away from the warmth of his bed and heads out the room to the wailing child just in the room next door. He smiles tiredly at his daughter as he walks towards her, untangling her arm from the blanket she had been wrapped in. Lifting her into his arms Sebastian moves across the room to the chair in the corner, cradling Emilie against his chest and rocking her slightly. “Shh, Emilie… Is Ok now.”

Unknown to Sebastian, Hanna is sitting in bed, listening to the interaction over the baby monitor. She can’t help it; she’s so worried something will happen to the little girl. Sebastian knows she is a little weary but not to the full extent. She hates leaving Emilie alone, even just to sleep. She would have Emilie sleeping in with them if she could but it is not fair when Sebastian is trying to prepare for a race; the broken sleep already adding years onto his face. And Hanna knows how much he likes to focus and obsess over racing sometimes. It’s ok; she understands why.

“Are you just hot?” Sebastian asks his daughter, pressing the back of his hand to Emilie’s cheek. Her face does seem a little flushed but that could be because she is trying to scream the house down. “Or hungry? Do you need a change?” Lifting his daughter slightly higher he gives her a precautionary sniff. “Maybe we should… Just in case….” Getting out of the chair Sebastian takes his little girl over to the changing table, pulling a clean nappy out of the drawer. “Just be quiet for a little bit, yes? And stay still…” Sebastian tries to bargain, his tired limbs struggling with Emilie’s wriggling body.

Undressing her from her pyjamas and pulling the two tags on the edge of her nappy, Sebastian holds her ankles together, lifting her legs so he can change her. It isn’t too bad but as he has already started to change her now he may as well finish. Like a professional he gets the change done quickly (he has become scarily good at changing nappies only half cognisant).

“There, Emilie. Eight point three seconds, that might be a new personal best, eh?” He laughs lightly. Unfortunately his daughter is not yet up for laughing. Dressing her again Sebastian lifts Emilie back into his arms, bouncing her to try and calm her down. “Come on, little one. Is night so we sleep now…” Sebastian sighs, trying to hide his frustration and fatigue. Emilie continues to wail on, her voice beginning to sound tired and worn. “Shh, is Ok…” Sebastian mutters, supporting her neck as he held her slightly away from him, her feet against his chest. “What is the matter, huh? Do you need a feed?” Sebastian is really trying to put off a feed; he knows if he heads down the stairs to get Emilie’s bottle Hanna will just get up to feed Emilie herself and Sebastian really doesn’t want that to happen. He walks over to the window, opening it and letting the cool breeze drift into the room.

“There we go.” Sebastian sighs contently as Emilie’s wails sniffle out. “We just get a little bit too hot, hey? There, Daddy will stay by the window with you until you have cooled down a bit.” Sebastian sighs, dragging the chair across the room so he can take a seat by the window. Manoeuvring Emilie so she is settled lying on his arm Sebastian relaxes back, using the slight rock in the chair to keep Emilie moving a little. He doesn’t realised he has dropped off in a light sleep until someone touches his arm. He flinches awake, startling Emilie as well and provoking a few potential wails from the small baby.

“Hanna, what are you doing up?” Sebastian deflates as Hanna tries to get closer to Emilie. “Tell you to sleep.”

“She stops crying.” Hanna explains, looking cautiously down at their daughter.

“Yes, I sorted it.”

“But you did not come back.” Hanna bites her lip, pressing the back of her palm to Emilie’s forehead.

“She just got a little hot.” Sebastian says, but Hanna looks unconvinced.

“Is already cold. She should not be hot.”

“Maybe we just give her too many layers tonight.” Sebastian shrugs, looking down at his little girl. She has her fist tightly in Sebastian’s shirt and he can’t help but smile at the small gesture.

“Or maybe she is ill.”

“No, Hanna.” Sebastian shakes his head. Hanna is almost obsessed with Emilie being ill. “She is quiet now, see? She just gets a bit hot.”

“I check the book, Seb.” Hanna states, crossing the room to the little cupboard in the corner to retrieve the first aid kit. Sebastian can’t help but roll his eyes at that. “It says if she is too hot and cannot cool her down she could have a fever.”

“Does not have a fever, Hanna.” Sebastian tries to sooth but it is pointless. Hanna is already getting the thermometer out. “Hanna, is quiet now. Is fine.”

“You do not know that though, do you, Seb?” Hanna states, setting the thermometer before crossing back to them. “Let me check.”

“Is asleep.” Sebastian indicates but Hanna crouches in front of them, opening her daughter’s mouth a little and taking her temperature. Emilie coughs; opening her eyes and begins to cry again. “Is Ok, baby, Mummy is just checking you are fine.” Sebastian justifies, moving Emilie so she is laying the other way in his arms. But it doesn’t matter; Emilie turns the screams up to their max as she wriggles around. Sebastian resists the urge to sarcastically tut at Hanna; he knows she is just trying to do what she believes is right. “Come on, Emilie…”

“Ok… Her temperature is OK… A little high…” Hanna nods, looking at the small device in her hands.

“Is because she is too hot.” Sebastian clarifies, getting to his feet and lying Emilie on the clean changing mat. Still she attempts to scream the house down, exhausted wails leaving her little body. “Someone is tired, no?” Sebastian smiles lightly, removing Emilie’s pyjamas until she only has her baby grow let on her. “There, we are cooler now, yes?” Emilie continues to cry as Sebastian collects her into his arms, trying not to hold her too close to his warm body.

“She cannot just sleep in that; will freeze!” Hanna protests as Sebastian walks Emilie loser to the window, opening it wider so the breeze pours into the room. “Sebastian!”

“Know you are worried about her, Hanna, but is fine. She just gets hot.”

“But why? Is winter! Is cold!” Hanna says as if it could be something Sebastian has forgotten. “Maybe she is ill…”

“No, Hanna. Is fine. You just check yourself.”

“Yes, but what if-”

“-But nothing. Is fine. Aren’t you, Emilie?” Sebastian smiles gently at the little girl in his arms. Her crying has quietened down now she is back by the cool breeze. “If is something wrong this will so, yes? We will see.”

“But what if we wait and it gets worse and then is too late?” Hanna panics. Sebastian holds his arm out to her, beckoning her closer. Hanna magnetises to Sebastian’s side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“She will be fine, Hanna. Is just a little hot. We wrap her up warm because is cold, didn’t we?” Sebastian says, running Hanna’s arm. She nods. “Obviously we go a little over kill.”

“You wanted to put the top layer on her, and the thicker blanket.” Hanna reminds. Sebastian laughs lightly, kissing Hanna’s forehead.

“That I did. See? We are both worried about her, in our own ways.”

“Hmm…” Hanna is still biting her lip, looking down worriedly at the sleeping form of their daughter.

“She is fine, Hanna.”

“Do not know if she is though….”

“You check her and now we have calmed her down is sleeping fine.” Hanna rests her head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Must think am crazy obsessed and worried…”

“Not at all. You worry about illness and I worry about other things.”

“What do you worry about?” Hanna asks, looking up at Sebastian. He goes quiet. “Seb, can tell me anything.”

“I worry… I worry someone might take her.” Sebastian swallows. It is his biggest fear. Just the thought of it makes him hold Emilie a little tighter.

“This is why you do not want anyone to see her?” Hanna says gently. Sebastian just nods.

“Know it is a ridiculous thing to worry about-”

“-Not at all.” Hanna injects. Sebastian smiles at her.

“Are just saying thins now.”

“No.” Hanna shakes her head. “Like you say we both worry about our own things. Is Ok to worry about these things.” Sebastian just nods, pulling Hanna closer.

“Should probably put her down whilst is sleeping.” Sebastian says, his voice revealing that that is the last thing he wants to do. Hanna kisses his cheek.

“Think there is enough room for us all on the chair.” She smiles, not wanting to put Emilie back to bed either.

It may not be the most comfortable night’s sleep they have in their lives but it is the best. Sebastian feels completely content knowing his entire family is safely in his arms.


	10. Too Far Away [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everyone thinks it's Webbonso and Simi, but unbeknownst to all, it's actually Kimi and Nano who have been together forever since their early days in F1. No one, not even their respective best pals Seb and Mark, know they are together. As Nano and Kimi spend more and more time with their best pals, in an effort to deflect any suspicion of their secret relationship, misunderstandings, jealousy and arguments ensue. Can Nano and Kimi keep it together (or not)?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Raikkonen/Fernando Alonso
> 
> For: **whcalmwaves**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_*Set 2013*_

 

Kimi pounds into Fernando, holding his weight above him by pressing his hands into the mattress beside the Spaniard’s head. Fernando’s head is thrown back in pleasure, his bottom lip chewed raw as his fingers fumble over Kimi’s hips, his ankles knotted at the base of Kimi’s back. They’re not kissing, in fact, they’re barely interacting. It’s almost a means to an end as Kimi thrusts forwards, even increasing the harshness as he pitches forwards. Fernando tries to slid his hands up Kimi’s back, push him closer to him but Kimi’s arms are locked straight; he’s not got any intentions of getting closer to Fernando. Fernando arches his back, trying to force Kimi deeper as he returns his hands back to the Finn’s hips, trying to hide his exasperated sigh.

“What?” Kimi grunts, his eyes snapping up to Fernando’s. Fernando shakes his head but he knows it’s futile. He forces the older man still with his legs, tightening them around the Finn. “Why are you sighing?”

“Am not.” Fernando tries, looping his arms around Kimi’s neck. But Kimi untangles them, pinning them down onto the mattress under his own hands.

“Then shut the fuck up.” Kimi bites, thrusting hard, fast and deep into Fernando. Fernando gasps in pleasure, unable to stop the small moan escaping his lips. He feels so close even though Kimi has barely touched him but he will wait for Kimi. He knows Kimi gets most pleasure out of him when he is right on the edge, clenching and squirming around him. They’ve been together long enough for him to know that. In fact he knows Kimi’s body, inside and out, better than anyone else in the world.

Because the assumption is always: Fernando and Mark; Sebastian and Kimi. But that’s the way Kimi and Fernando wanted it to go. The perfect cover up so their real relationship would never get interfered with. Twelve years they had been together. They met at the first race of both of their first season and completely hit it off. They didn’t want the world to know they were an item, a team. They’re parents didn’t even know. Various girlfriend cover-ups were more than sufficient for their families. They were the only two in the world who knew about the relationship. And they made every decision together. Kimi left the sport in 2009 because he needed a break from the politics. Fernando took his seat at Ferrari because he needed it. They understood each other and they supported each other. That was how it had worked for twelve years.

But something very recently had changed.

Fernando wants to pull Kimi closer as he tips over the edge, grip hold of him and kiss him desperately, conveying his gratitude with his lips. But Kimi is deliberately not giving Fernando what he wants. When Fernando had returned to the room Kimi had forced him onto his knees before poorly prepping him and beginning to fuck him. So Fernando comes on himself, without Kimi’s touch, as Kimi fills him with his seed, grunting slightly as he does. The Spaniard wiggles his fingers, trying to get the feeling back in his hands as Kimi rolls beside him, letting him free. He takes the chance to roll on his side and wrap his arms around Kimi, not caring about the pain in his arse or the mess on his stomach.

“No, Fernando.” Kimi sighs, pushing the Spaniard off him. Fernando reaches for him as he climbs off the bed but his sated state and his sluggish thoughts prevent that from happening.

“Kimi-”

“-How is Mark?” Kimi asks, moving towards the bathroom in search of a flannel. When he returns Fernando is looking crest-fallen, sitting in the centre of the bed.

“Is this what this is about?”

“No…” Kimi mutters, focusing on cleaning Fernando’s stomach. But twelve years doesn’t account to nothing and Fernando sees right thought it.

“Kimi, is leaving the sport.”

“So?” Kimi bites harshly. Fernando sends him a sympathetic look.

“Am his friend.”

“Are my fucking-!” Kimi stops himself, shaking his head and continues cleaning Fernando, now glaring at his skin. He flinches when a soft hand plays through his hair.

“He just needs someone to talk to, Kimi. You know this.”

“And when is the last time you talk to me, huh?” Kimi snaps, pushing away from Fernando and his soft touch and back towards the bathroom. He cleans himself roughly before storming back into the room and pulling on his boxers.

“Am right here, Kimi. We can talk about anything.” Fernando reassures, sitting forwards. Kimi doesn’t acknowledge him, continuing to change. Fernando hates it when he’s in this mood. “Kimi, for fuck sake…”

“What? You want me to be happy you spent four hours with your ‘friend’ on our fucking anniversary?” Kimi snakes, glaring at Fernando. Fernando shakes his head.

“I thought you understood.”

“No, Fernando. Is like you really _are_ with him.”

“You know this is not true.” Fernando glares, folding his arms. Kimi just pulls his Lotus Shirt over his head, looking for his jeans. “And where you go now, hmm? To Sebastian maybe?”

“What the fuck does it matter to you?” Kimi spits, yanking his jeans on. Fernando grabs his arm as he turns for the door.

“Am not with Mark, Kimi. Am with you. Love you.” Kimi shrugs him off.

“Does not seem like it.”

“You know why we do what we do.”

“Maybe I think you have forgotten I even exist.” Kimi states, folding his arms.

“ _I_ forget _you_ exist?” Fernando scoffs. But Kimi doesn’t falter.

“Yes.”

“I, who remembers your birthday always, lets you go on week long holidays with Sebastian without even batting an eye, am never worried when you go drinking with him or spend the night at his forget you exist?”

“Maybe you should worry.” Kimi shrugs before ripping the door open and slamming it behind him. Fernando stares, wide eyed at the door, processing what Kimi has just said. He completely forgets he’s stark naked, his world seeming to crumple around him. Because he’s never been worried about Kimi spending time with Sebastian before; the meet ups have just confirmed to the public that it’s Sebastian and Kimi and not Kimi and him. But now he’s not so sure. Still wearing nothing he reaches for his phone, hyperventilating as he goes to call Mark. But he stops just short of hitting the call button, remembering Mark doesn’t know about Kimi and him. No one does.

He’s never felt so alone in his life.

\- - - - - -

Kimi knows when Fernando is upset because he’ll find him wearing some item of his clothing. Tonight is no exception. Kimi feels horrible about what he said earlier. He knows he didn’t mean it but he also knows he’s put the doubt in Fernando’s mind. And it’s not that he doesn’t trust Fernando he just hates seeing him with Mark so much. Especially on a day like today. Kimi closes the hotel door softly behind him, dropping his key on the desk. His eyes find the lump that is Fernando instantly, curling up on his side of the bed. Kimi can see the collar of his Lotus jumper by Fernando’s neck, covering up the tattoo donning most of Fernando’s back.

Fernando tries to blink the tears out of his eyes when he feels the bed moving. He knows Kimi hates it when he cries; having no tolerance for it. And to be honest he hates it when he cries. There is no need for it and it just makes him look weak. But Fernando can’t help it. He couldn’t help it if he wanted to right now. He’s certain Kimi has been off with Sebastian and he’s almost positive Kimi is going to call of their relationship. Twelve years for nothing. Fernando feels completely empty.

“Do not…” Fernando gasps as Kimi presses his lips gently to the back of Fernando’s neck. He doesn’t want Kimi’s soft touch if the Finn is just going to leave him. Fernando tries to push him away but Kimi just wraps his arms around him, pushing them up under the jumper and resting on his navel.

“Fernando-” Kimi tries but Fernando shakes his head, dragging the duvet over him.

“No.” He says, voice muffled by the duvet. Kimi doesn’t try and pull him out. He moves closer, wrapping his arms around Fernando. It gets too hot for the Spaniard and he pokes his head out of the edge of the duvet, still trying to get away from Kimi.

“Fernando, please listen to me.” Kimi begs, his voice light as he snuggles into Fernando’s back. Fernando shakes his head. “I love you, but-”

“-Do not trust me.” Fernando sniffs, not caring if Kimi hears or sees him crying. Kimi doesn’t get to tell Fernando what he can or can’t do anymore. Not if he’s about to break his heart.

“Please… Do not cry…” Kimi sighs, trying to pull Fernando closer.

“Do not get to tell me what to do.” Fernando rages, tears still pouring down his face. He sits up, knocking Kimi off him. “Twelve years, Kimi! This means nothing to you!”

“No, Fernando-”

“-Love you! Give you my heart and you do this!”

“Fernando-”

“-Why did you come back? Why do you not just stay with Sebastian?”

“Did not go to Sebastian.” Kimi says, placing his hands on Fernando’s shoulders to try and calm him down. He knows the best way to calm Fernando down but he’s not sure the Spaniard will let him get that close. Right now Fernando is just frowning at him.

“What?”

“I did not go to see Sebastian.” Kimi repeats calmly, brushing the hair out of Fernando’s face and shuffling slightly closer. Fernando lets out a shaky breath.

“You do not?”

“No.” Kimi keeps his voice calm as he dries Fernando’s tears. “What I say is unfair. I do trust you, Fernando. And I love you. Very much.” He kisses the tears that falls from Fernando’s eye off his cheek, wrapping his arms and legs around the Spaniard. “Am sorry…”

“Where do you go?” Fernando asks, still worried Kimi is going to break their relationship up. Kimi holds Fernando closer, a small smile brushing his lips.

“I know what you want me to do.” Kimi says carefully, watching Fernando closely. The Spaniard just blinks. “Am sorry about what I say about Mark. I know you are close and I know he needs someone to talk to at the moment. Is just… Feels like a very long time since we have time just us.”

“Then we go away. We go on holiday. Just like last year.” Fernando nods, cupping Kimi’s cheek. Kimi gives him a small smile, kissing his palm.

“Want something more permanent.” Kimi says. Fernando frowns at him. His head goes to engagement but Kimi and he had a conversation about that last week; they both want to wait. They don’t need to prove their love for one another with a ring; they already know how much they adore each other. Saying a few words and exchanging metal won’t change that. So Fernando isn’t following Kimi’s comments. “I go to Stefano.” It takes Fernando a few seconds to realise what that means. His eyes go wide and he can’t help the hopeful smile on his face.

“You sign?”

“I sign.” Kimi nods. Fernando throws himself at Kimi, kissing him desperately. Since they met in 2001 he has wanted to share a team with Kimi. And now he can.

“Will be perfect.” Fernando promises. Kimi holds him closer.

“Anything is perfect as long as you are involved.” He may not like exactly how close Fernando is with Mark but he can’t really ask that to stop; he’s that close with Sebastian. And he doesn’t want to take away Fernando’s friends. He trusts Fernando. It’s hard but they will always make it work, for each other. “Let us get rid of this. Will not need it anymore.” Kimi smiles, pulling his Lotus jumper off of Fernando. He had strip himself down to his boxers before he had climbed into the bed. Fernando curls around him, unable to take the smile off his face. “Am really sorry about earlier…” Kimi mutters into Fernando’s hair as they lay in each other’s embrace.

“Is Ok.” Fernando sighs happily, Kimi’s hand sliding down his side. “We talk, yes? Then I know the problem.”

“Is not a problem… Just… Got too much.”

“I understand.” Fernando nods, tilting Kimi’s face down so he can kiss him. “Sorry.”

“Do not want you to not be friends-”

“-I know what you are saying, Kimi.” Fernando always knew what he was saying. That was one of the things Kimi adored about him; he never had to explain anything to Fernando because the Spaniard knew him so well.

“And am sorry about earlier as well.” Kimi mutters, his fingers dipping just below Fernando’s waistband.

“E-Earlier?” Fernando stutters, looking up at Kimi as the Finn’s fingers slide deeper into his sleeping boxers.

“Hmmm….” Kimi hums, moving himself slightly further down Fernando’s body and kissing at his neck. “Is our anniversary. Should have made it about both of us.”

“Were…. Annoyed…” Fernando pants, his head tipping back to expose his neck as his fingers curl into Kimi’s hair.

“Is still no excuse.” Kimi says seriously. Fernando blinks at him when he kisses his nose. “Will make it up to you now.” Kimi smirks, not letting another word pass Fernando’s lips as he takes hold of him, setting the pace fast and moving his hand up and down Fernando’s throbbing member. Only Kimi’s name, breathily, pours from between Fernando’s lips as he succumbs to the pleasure Kimi is inflicting on him.


	11. Two Shoulders To Lean On [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know it's not really a prompt but since you ship both of them maybe you could write some Webbonso and Stelando in an ot3 kinda way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber/Andrea Stella
> 
> For: **Anonymous**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_*Set 2012*_

He stood out like a sore thumb; red in the mass of celebrating blue. But he didn’t care. He needed to find him. He really couldn’t believe this had happened; a spin on the first corner and he had still won. He knew how much he had pushed, how hard he had fought and still it wasn’t enough. There was nothing more he could have done. Angrily he cursed those two retirements in the second half of the season. If he had managed to score points in just one of those races he would be the one celebrating the victory; as he deserved to.

He picked up the pace, knowing the quicker he found him the quicker he could return. He’d left him in the shower to buy himself some time to make it down the paddock. Really he knew he could give a certain amount of support but there was some he couldn’t give. That had to come from someone else who had been in his position. Some could argue he had been there but it wasn’t in the same way, it wasn’t in a way that could help.

He wasn’t stopped by anyone as he squeezed between people, heading for the motorhome. He knew he wouldn’t be celebrating. He’d be sitting in his room, cursing at how unfair the world was for doing this again. So close yet so far. It should be them celebrating, it should be them celebrating their new World Champion. But it seemed, again, that wasn’t to be the case. He took the steps two at a time, managing to move faster once he was out the thick of the crowd. There was no one up here; they were all outside with the blaring music and the champagne. He didn’t even knock, just pushed the door open and let himself in.

“Come on.” Andrea said, holding the door open. Mark frowned at him for a split second before realising exactly what was going on. Securing his race suit around his waist Mark got to his feet, heading out of the room. But Andrea stopped his with a hand on his chest. Mark frowned at the raised eyebrow Andrea sent his way. “You think this is smart?” Andrea pointed out, pulling at the dark material around Mark’s waist.

“I thought this was urgent.”

“A minute will not hurt.” Andrea said, standing in the doorway and folding his arms. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Andrea nodded, not moving from his position. With a deep sigh Mark moved back into the room, dropping his race suit to the floor and kicking it across the room. Andrea just waited, standing in the doorway as Mark got changed. It wasn’t like there was anything to be embarrassed about; they had seen each other naked before.

“Better?” Mark asked, crouching to tie the shoelaces of his blue trainers. Andrea nodded, stepping to the side, knowing that the plain grey t-shirt and jeans would go down a lot better than anything Red Bull related. Finishing his shoelaces Mark stood back up, following Andrea back through the mass crowd that had appeared from somewhere to accumulate outside the Red Bull. It was the same case again; once they were out of the thick of the crowd they were free to move faster. No one bothered to stop Mark. They weren’t interested in him or why he was walking away with Andrea. He wasn’t the one who had just won the World Championship from effectively the back of the grid. He wasn’t the one who had spun on the first corner and still managed to claw his way back up the field to get the handful of points to make it a Red Bull three-time rather than a Ferrari.

“How is he?” Mark asked once he was sure they were out of ear shot of anyone who would bother listening. Andrea sent him a pained look.

“Is not good.” He wasn’t going to sugar coat it. What was the point? They needed to be there for Fernando right now, not beating around the bush pretending everything was OK. “I think is over the angry aggressive phase now.” Andrea was sure there would be a bruise to remind them all tomorrow but he wasn’t going to get angry at Fernando for it. He was allowed to react however he wanted to.

“I walked passed him after the race… He was just staring at the timing screen.” Mark said thickly. He had wanted to wrap his arms around Fernando there and then and tell him that it wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. But he knew that wasn’t the place. The public eye was not the place to let Fernando fall apart. They would let him do that in private, but in public he was a rock.

“Is good you left him, Mark.” Andrea could see the trepidation in Mark’s eyes. “You know what he would have done.” Mark ran a hand through his hair.

“I know… It just hurt, you know? Seeing him like that and just walking passed as if it didn’t matter.”

“If he saw you will understand.” Andrea assured, taking Mark’s hand in his own and squeezing it lightly. Mark just nodded, the feeling of familiar fingers around his own settling. He frowned, however, when Andrea began leading him around the back of the motorhome. “We go this way, is closer.” Knowing Andrea knew the red building much better than he did, Mark followed willingly, getting slightly antsy to see Fernando. “He was in the shower when I come to get you.” The Italian explained, walking Mark up the stairs. They didn’t bother knocking; they just walked into Fernando’s room. The telltale sign of the water splashing in the shower bed let them both know Fernando was still in the shower.

“Can I go?” Mark asked quietly, looking towards Andrea. He knew they were both in this relationship with Fernando and they both wanted to support him but Andrea had been able to be with Fernando since he got out of the car. Mark was yet to see him properly. A gently nod saw Mark pulling his shirt over his head. The Australian kissed Andrea’s cheek softly, squeezing his hand before taking himself into the bathroom. Removing the rest of his clothes Mark pulled open the shower door, climbing in beside Fernando. Fernando barely registered he had been joined by anyone; he simply stood under the jet of water, staring at the bottle of shampoo sitting in the holder. It reminded Mark too much of how Fernando had been once he got out of the car, just standing, staring, almost disbelieving. Doing what he couldn’t have done earlier Mark stepped under the water with him, wrapping his arms tightly around the stoic Spaniard.

“You’re freezing.” Mark muttered, fiddling with the dials on the wall to warm the cold water up. He kissed Fernando’s temple, letting the younger man fall into his hold.

“Thank you…” He muttered. Mark hated this.

“Have you showered?” Fernando shook his head, his fingers curling around Mark’s bicep. Mark reached around Fernando for the shampoo, squirting a handful on his palm and massaging it into the Spaniard’s scalp. He didn’t really know what to say. You tried your best sounded too patronising, it’s not fair was a too obvious statement. How Andrea had managed to be around Fernando in this daze-like state for so long alone would forever amaze Mark. He knew he loved Fernando but right now he wanted to shake him out of it at the same time as wrapping him up in cotton wool and forcing the world away.

Making sure to not get the soap in Fernando’s eyes he tipped the Spaniard’s head back. It was the first time he had seen his eyes since he lost the title. Mark could barely hold contact with them; so broken, so exhausted, so dead. They were not Fernando’s eyes and Mark wanted to do anything to get back his happy, smiling, enthused eyes. He kissed Fernando’s forehead gently, wrapping an arm around him to hold him closer. This wasn’t fair.

“Where is Andrea?” Fernando asked lightly.

“Just outside.” Mark answered, cleaning Fernando’s hair slower now he was only using one hand. Fernando nodded, startling Mark when the water stopped falling from above them. “Fernando?”

“We go to Andrea.”

“Mate, you’ve still got soap in your hair.” Mark said, holding Fernando still. “Let me get it out and then we can go.”

“But…” Fernando was so used to two sets of arms. He needed two sets of arms right now. He didn’t just want Mark he wanted them both. Mark kissed him lightly.

“Stay here and get that soap out of your hair, yeah? We’ll give you a quick wash and we’ll be out before you know it.” Using a soft tone Mark moved them both so he was blocking Fernando’s exit, turning the shower back on. With the promise of getting out soon Fernando was much more helpful in getting them both clean, running shampoo through Mark’s hair as the Australian rinsed the rest of his out. Both fully washed, Mark let Fernando out of the shower, making sure to keep him within his arms as he stepped out behind him. Mark sent Andrea a thankful look as the Italian stood waiting for Fernando with a fluffy dressing gown. Together, Mark and Andrea dried Fernando off, Andrea tying Fernando in the fluffy material as Mark dried himself, pulling back on his jeans.

Andrea took Fernando’s hand, leading him out into the room which he had transformed. There was a blanket and many cushions on the floor, the sofa having been pushed back to the wall and soft candlelight flickering around the room. It looked perfect and cosy. Fernando’s fingers brushed over the two other dressing gowns sitting in wait.

“This is perfect, Andrea.” Mark praised, noticing the photo album the three of them had been building with Fernando’s Polaroid camera sitting to the side of the cushion fort. He let Andrea settle Fernando into the cushions before moving back to Mark.

“You pick.” Andrea said, pointing to the other two dressing gowns. Mark grabbed the light blue one, dropping his jeans and kicking them across the room until he was stood naked and pulled the soft material over him. He cupped Andrea’s cheek, kissing his thanks gently before moving to Fernando as Andrea began to undress.

“Where do you want me?” Mark asked, tying the belt on his dressing gown. Fernando patted the space beside him, pulling Mark’s belt open as the Australian snuggled down beside him. Burying his nose deeply into Fernando’s damp hair Mark let out a deep breath, feeling almost content now he had Fernando in his arms. Andrea moved to snuggle in on Fernando’s other side, wrapping an arm around Fernando’s waist as he reached just above their heads. Fernando opened his eyes again at the familiar sound of the Polaroid’s shutter. He saw Andrea holding it above them, pulling the photo out of the camera and waiting for it to develop.

“Another.” Fernando requested, pulling Andrea a little closer to him. He rested his head on Andrea’s shoulder (with Mark still glued close to him with his nose in his hair) and looked up at the polaroid. The first photo was so natural but the second was Fernando’s favourite. The three of them all wrapped up together, squashed into the small frame. Andrea put the camera down, handing both photos to Fernando before sitting up a little and getting their album from the side. Fernando pushed both of the photos into the same page before taking the pen off the front cover and writing the date and a comment. Mark and Andrea lent a little closer to see what he had written.

_Dos hombros a apoyarse en._

Curled closely together, the album safely beside Andrea, Mark brushed his fingers through Fernando’s hair as Andrea wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing lightly at the base of Fernando’s neck. Fernando couldn’t feel more loved and supported right now. He wanted to thank them for what they had done but he couldn’t fashion the correct words. Instead, he allowed his body to do what it had been desperate to do since Andrea had radioed and told him a measly three points had stopped him from doing what he wanted to do so badly: he cried. Feeling safe to finally let go of his emotions and feeling the two people he adored most in the world he let the emotion pour from him. Mark sent Andrea a pained look but there was nothing more they could do right now. They had to just support Fernando, let him know it was OK to feel how he was feeling and give him the chance to rant, cry, vent and whatever else he wanted to do.

“We love you, Fernando.” Mark muttered, pulling Andrea a little closer so he could hold Fernando tighter. He left his hand on the Italian’s hip.

“So much.” Andrea nodded, kissing softly at Fernando’s jaw. “And are so proud of you, will always support you.”

“Forever and ever.” Mark finished, making sure to catch Andrea in his arms as he pulled them both closer. Really, that was all they ever needed to say.


	12. Too Scared To Tell You [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fernando and Jenson make plans to go out and celebrate their results in Hungary. So Jenson invites him to come and stay in Monaco, but knowing that partying isn't Fernando's thing, Jenson hires a yacht, so they can relax together in middle of the sea. One problem is Fernando is too polite to admit that he is terrified of boats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Fernando Alonso
> 
> For: **jb22fa14**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando had one place he was heading. Right now he didn’t care about the team or the media or any obligations he had. He had to get to one place and one place only. Rushing from Parc Ferme he dashed down the paddock, not quite running but walking as fast as he could. He knew exactly where to go. They had decided ages ago when they had hope the car could give a half decent performance. But right now none of that mattered. He rushed towards the McLaren motorhome, his eyes scanning the area as he began to get closer and slow his step. A hand clasped around his arm but before he could turned to find out who had hold of him he was being dragged away from the paddock and into a warm embrace. Fernando relaxed instantly, melting into his kidnapper’s hold.

“Fifth.” Jenson beamed, holding Fernando tighter. “You got it to fifth.”

“We both finish in the points.” Fernando enthused, looking up at Jenson and cupping his cheek. Jenson pressed his lips to Fernando’s, curling his fingers in the Spaniard’s hair as he tried to convey just how proud he was.

“But you got it to fifth, mate.” Jenson grinned down at Fernando. “I could not be prouder of you.”

“Is only because the Mercedes have issues…” Fernando blushed. Jenson shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter, Nano. You were on the correct strategy and you read the race perfectly. And you held off both of the Mercedes.” Jenson encouraged. “Don’t take anything away from yourself, Fernando. You raced perfectly.”

“But you get points too.” Fernando almost insisted. Jenson couldn’t help but laugh at him, kissing him softly.

“I know. My two points made such a scratch on the ten you brought today.” He joked.

“It all helps.” Fernando said. “Plus is our first double points finish.”

“Then we’re definitely celebrating.” Jenson nodded, taking Fernando’s hand and walking him towards the motorhome.

“Celebrating?”

“Yes. Our first double points finish should certainly be celebrated.” Jenson grinned as he walked Fernando up the stairs. Fernando recognised the glint in his eyes.

“You have a plan?”

“I’ve had a plan since the beginning of the year.” Jenson admitted, holding the door open for Fernando. Fernando walked into his cool down room.

“Oh.”

“But it’s great because it’s summer break, so we can elongate the plan.” Jenson smiled, closing the door and wrapping his arms around Fernando.

“So what is your plan?” Fernando enquired.

“No, no.” Jenson shook his head, tapping his nose. “Need to know basis.”

“Well, I need to know.”

“Nope.” Jenson beamed, kissing Fernando lightly. “Just get a flight to Monaco from here and I’ll do the rest.”

“This not knowing worries me.” Fernando said, watching Jenson closely.

“Naw, come on. Just trust me.” Jenson poked. “I’ve got it all worked out.”

“Yes… This is what worries me.” Fernando said. Jenson shook his head, kissing Fernando’s nose.

“It’ll be perfect.”

\- - - - - -

“A boat?” Fernando was stood as far back from the entrance ramp as he could be, eyeing the white vessel nervously. But Jenson was too excited about his perfect idea to notice Fernando’s apprehension. He nodded like an excited child, taking Fernando’s hand and pulling him closer.

“Yeah, look, it’s got a sun lounge bed at the front and an interior cabin with a bed and a little kitchen, and a ladder so we can go for a swim-”

“-We are spending the day on the boat?” Fernando took a step back as Jenson tried to lead him aboard.

“Of course we are. I thought it would be nice.” Jenson wrapped his arms around Fernando. “You, me, the sea, not another person for miles…”

“All day on the boat?” Fernando repeated. He peered over Jenson’s shoulder, still giving the boat an apprehensions look. Jenson nodded.

“We can relax all day, just the two of us.” He took Fernando’s hand again, trying to get him on the boat but Fernando didn’t move. Jenson frowned at him. “Unless… You don’t want to?” The way Jenson’s face fell pulled at Fernando’s heart. He could see how much effort Jenson had gone into and how excited he was about it. He shook his head, kissing Jenson softly. Even if he had to force himself he was getting on that boat.

“Of course I want to. The day with you on…” Fernando swallowed, glancing at the boat. “Sounds perfect.” He smiled. Jenson looked unconvinced.

“If you don’t want to be on the boat all day-”

“-No. I do.” Fernando lied, kissing Jenson again so the Brit couldn’t see the lie in his eyes. “Boat… Is a lovely idea.”

“I know you’re not a big party, stay out all night and get drunk kind of guy. I just thought this would be a better option.”

“Is a better option.” Fernando agreed, smiling gently.

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Am not.” Fernando said firmly, taking Jenson’s hand and walking them towards the boat. He looked down as his feet stumbled as he reached the edge of the ramp.

“Fernan-?” Jenson started with a frown.

“-You take me on then.” Fernando forced a smile, stepping out of the way so Jenson could get on first. Raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, Jenson stepped around him, still holding his hand, and lead them both onto the boat. Fernando closed his eyes, trusting that Jenson could get him onto the boat without any mishap.

“Watch your step.” Jenson said, taking Fernando onto the boat. Fernando had to open his eyes to see what Jenson was talking about, instantly regretting it. His feet stopped and his hold on Jenson’s hand tightened significantly. “Ow… Hey, you OK?” Jenson asked sincerely, turning back to look at Fernando. Fernando nodded. There was no way some stupid fear was going to ruin Jenson’s day. He was just going to have to suck it up. “You don’t look it, Fernando.”

“Am fine.” Fernando snapped, still not moving.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Fernando, you’re shaking.”

“Am fine!” He glared. How pathetic of a fear it was he had as well. And if he told Jenson he would take him off the boat and that would ruin the day. There was no way he was telling Jenson.

Jenson was about to argue when Fernando forced himself onto the boat, gripping onto Jenson’s arm and curling into him. Jenson could tell something was up. He’d never seen Fernando like this before. It was such unnatural behaviour from the Spaniard Jenson was starting to regret his decision about the boat.

“You sure you’re OK?”

“Yes.” Fernando nodded, still holding tightly to Jenson. He had to let go when Jenson set about getting rid of the ramp. The Spaniard tried to get as close to the centre of the boat as possible but that wasn’t the easiest feet. He was looking for the safest place to stand and his eyes kept lingering back to the land. What he would give to be back on the land and not about to sail off on floating metal.

“Ready to go?” Jenson asked, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. Fernando turned away from the safety of land and curled into Jenson’s hold. “We’ll sail out and then just drop the anchor, sound good?” Fernando wasn’t exactly listening to him but he nodded anyway. Jenson kissed his forehead. “Alright, you get up on here and we’ll get going.” Jenson smiled, patting what Fernando was sure was the top of the boat. There was no way he was getting on that. He’d fall off. He was confident of that fact.

“Where are you going?” Fernando asked as Jenson started to move away from him. Jenson just laughed.

“To drive the boat?” Fernando blushed, feeling stupid. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, just…” Fernando shook his head. “Want to stay with you.”

“Ok.” Jenson laughed lightly, kissing Fernando gently before leading him into the cabin. Fernando took a seat on the sofa beside the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths as Jenson started up the boat. “If you’re sitting there your shirt needs to come off.” Jenson said. Fernando opened his eyes to frown at the Brit, only to find his vision blocked by Jenson’s shirt as it hit his face. “Cabin rules.” Jenson beamed, sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes. In response, he got Fernando’s shirt landing in his lap. “That’s poor aim, mate.”

“You look like James Bond.” Fernando giggled, focusing on Jenson and not the fact he was on a boat. If he didn’t look out of the window he could persuade himself the rumble around him was a car engine. He could do this.

“Does that mean you’re my bond girl?” Jenson smirked; side glancing at Fernando. “You’ve got the arse for it.” He couldn’t help but laugh when one of the cushions hit the side of his head.

\- - - - -

They’d been out on the boat for quite a long time now. Jenson had sat Fernando and himself on the front of the boat on the sunbed and they had had lunch. Fernando had a couple of issues actually getting onto the sunbed but once he was on there and comfortably in Jenson’s arms it hadn’t been too bad. Only when bigger boats sailed passed them and caused big waves that rocked their boat did Fernando vocalise his displeasure with the situation (in Spanish, of course).

Fernando was sat on his own as far back as he could have been, fingers gripping tightly into the cushions. Jenson had to go and make a phone call and had promised he wouldn’t be long. But Fernando didn’t like it. He felt too exposed, to vulnerable. What if one of those big boats came passed now? What if they sent so many waves they capsized the boat? He would go flying off of it and Jenson would be trapped inside. He shook his head, grip tightening on his seat as another boat came passed theirs. He wasn’t going to think about those things because they made him want to jump off the boat and swim to dry land.

Jenson kissed the top of Fernando’s head as he settled back down with the Spaniard. Fernando’s grip instantly changed from the seat to Jenson’s legs, feeling a little bit better when Jenson’s arms came around him. They were silent whilst the other boat passed, Fernando’s body and grip relaxing once it had gone.

“Who did you call?” Fernando asked, interested. Jenson didn’t answer, he simply kissed Fernando’s temple instead.

“You’re afraid of boats.” Jenson muttered apologetically. Fernando frowned round at him.

“I…?”

“That’s why you’ve been funny. That’s why whatever I do I can’t get you to relax.” Jenson exhaled. He cupped Fernando’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“You speak with Mark.” Fernando said in a deadpan tone. “Was not his information to tell.”

“I asked him why you were being off, Nano. I thought I’d done something.” Jenson hugged him tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Sure. I tell you and then ruin our day and all the effort you put in and I look pathetic.” Fernando said aggressively.

“It’s not pathetic, Fernando. I’m sure you have your reasons.” Jenson kissed him gently. “I’m so sorry I dragged you out here.” Fernando could see how heart broken Jenson looked. This was why he hadn’t wanted to tell him. Now the day was ruined. “Let’s get back to land, yeah?”

“No.” Fernando grabbed at Jenson as he moved to get up.

“Fernando, you’re uncomfortable.”

“Only when you are not here.”

“You’re flinching every time someone else sails even close to us.”

“Do not want to go and spoil our day. I enjoy with you.” Fernando insisted. Jenson shook his head, brushing his fingers through Fernando’s hair.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Fernando.”

“I want to stay here with you. We are having a good time.” Jenson sighed. Fernando could be a stubborn bastard at times and it appeared he wasn’t shifting on this one even if it meant he was going to sit here completely uncomfortable.

“What is it about boats?” Jenson asked gently, pulling Fernando into his arms and settling down.

“Do not… Trust them…” Fernando admitted, curling further into Jenson.

“Trust them?”

“Do not understand how they float…”

“You’re scared it’s going to sink?” Fernando didn’t answer. He didn’t need to when his grip on Jenson tightened. “Alright, ok… It’s ok, Nano.” Jenson soothed, rubbing the Spaniard’s back.

“Do not want to think about it.” Fernando said, voice muffled by Jenson’s body. Jenson nodded.

“It’s Ok. We won’t think about it.”

“… Cannot believe Mark tells you.”

“He couldn’t believe I’d managed to get you on a boat.” Jenson muttered, kissing the top of Fernando’s head. Fernando looked up at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He was more shocked about that than anything else.”

“Am surprised by this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. He knows how much I like you, how much I love you and would do anything for you.” Fernando smiled. Jenson would have smiled too if he wasn’t in so much shock.

“You… Love me?” Jenson asked. Fernando’s smile cluttered off his face.

“I…”

“You said you love me.” Jenson pointed out. Fernando bit his lip.

“I translate wrong…”

“Bullshit.” Jenson sat them both up, holding Fernando’s face in his hands. “You love me?”

“I…. Yes…” Fernando nodded. They’d got together only a few months ago. If Fernando were honest with himself he’d admit that he had loved Jenson for a while. “I love you.” He said again, almost feeling relieved to finally say it out loud. Jenson kissed him passionately, leaving them both a little out of breath.

“I love you too.” Jenson smiled brightly. Fernando couldn’t help but emulate.

“Really?”

“Really really.” Jenson nodded, kissing Fernando again. Maybe the boat idea hadn’t been that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the boat I had in mind whilst I was writing :)
> 
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-xJT6B-iQGQc/UyvdyGz0A8I/AAAAAAAAUNw/fPygB7Hqk0U/s1600/riva-sportriva-56-79489020120653525566666669654566x.jpg


	13. Living Our Dream [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alex getting his Williams seat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Lynn/Mitch Evans
> 
> For: **missbeccif1**
> 
> First time I've written this pairing so I hope it's OK : )
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mitch wants to be happy for him. Well, he is happy for him. Of course he’s happy for him. Alex worked really hard to get where he’s got. He deserves the seat. Mitch is happy for him. But at the same time he’s not. At the same time it’s the most unfair and cruel thing that could have happened. Alex was a rookie, he’d had one shot and he hadn’t even won. Yet they’d still picked him up. Mitch didn’t know what he needed to do to make the Formula One teams sit up and listen to him. But if some rookie could just come along and do it why couldn’t he?

But he is happy for Alex.

Sitting alone in “Alex’s” hotel room really wasn’t a clever thing to be doing. He should have gone with Alex and celebrated with him. Instead he’d chosen the ‘sit here a mope’ attitude and that was doing him no favours. He was happy for Alex, and even if he had to chant it constantly to himself he was going to make sure he believed it by the time his boyfriend returned to the room.

Alex is out at the moment, with his new team – Williams – celebrating his new drive – in Formula One. Mitch should have gone but he honestly didn’t think he could hide his bitterness about the whole thing if he did. So he’s just in their room, waiting, sipping on a beer and ranting to Mark. Alex has sent a text letting him know he is on his way back but that was half an hour ago. Mitch has the feeling that Alex is having a pretty good time with his new team. It makes him more annoyed, believing that it should be him and not Alex.

But he _is_ happy for Alex.

Alex has worked hard for the seat. It’s not like he just paid his way through or got by through the back door. He made his mark and he impressed the right people, getting in on the test program for a team. Really it was only a matter of time before they pulled him up for the drive. That sort of annoys Mitch more because isn’t that exactly how he had tried? Mark had got him into the Red Bull junior program and that was supposed to be his ticket. Now Red Bull are dragging kids with zero experience in and had dropped him from the program.

He is happy for Alex, and he knows that. He just needs to suffocate the part of him that’s jealous and annoyed that it’s not him with the drive they were both striving for.

Mitch hears the kafuffle at the door and gets up, leaving his forth beer on the bedside table to cross to the sounds of struggle. He opens the door to see Alex slumped on the opposite wall.

“You got the door open!” Alex cheers, laughing and slipping further down the wall. Mitch moves forwards, hooking Alex’s arm over his shoulder and lifting him to his feet.

“Good night I take it?” Mitch smiles weakly as he ushers Alex into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Would been better with you.” Alex grins, kissing Mitch’s cheek. Mitch places him on the bed.

“Nah, you needed to bond with your new team.”

“They leave me here for you!” Alex beams, reaching for Mitch but missing. Mitch returns to his side, sitting him up a little and trying to get him to drink the glass of water. But Alex pushes it away, gripping into Mitch’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. “Are kissing an F1 driver.” Alex giggles.

“Yeah… Yeah I am…” Mitch nods, trying to swallow the bitter feelings. Luckily for him Alex is too drunk to notice, more concerned about getting Mitch’s clothes off. “Alex, you need to drink this water.”

“No, belch!” Alex wrinkles his nose, still trying to get his fingers to push the buttons of Mitch’s polo shirt open. But they’re unresponsive and not cooperating. Alex is just getting more and more annoyed with the situation.

“Come on you, drink this and we’ll get you to bed.” Mitch soothes, perching on the bed beside Alex and running his fingers through his hair. Alex pushes into Mitch’s touch, sighing contently and letting him feed him the water. Mitch keeps going slowly until the glass is empty and Alex has gone to that cute drunken mode where he’s all sleepy and just wants to curl around Mitch. Mitch stands, taking the empty glass across the room.

“Mitchy…” Alex slurs, reaching aimlessly for Mitch. Mitch just laughs lightly at him.

“I’m over here, mate. I’ll be back in a second.” Mitch grins, fetching Alex’s pyjamas and taking them back over to him. “See?” He kisses him softly. “Didn’t even go anywhere.”

“Hmmm…” Alex hums pleasantly, his fingers curling into Mitch’s hair.

“Bed with you.” Mitch pokes, sitting Alex up and pulling his shirt off.

“You are undressing me.”

“Yeah… Don’t get any ideas.” Mitch smirks.

“Want to undress you…”

“Maybe later, yeah? I’m all ready for bed, see?”

“I see…” Alex nods, resting his head on Mitch’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t sleep yet.” Mitch chastens, shaking Alex a little. Alex just blinked slowly at him. “You silly shit. How much have you drunk tonight?”

“I loooooooove you.” Alex grins. Mitch shakes his head.

“I know you do.” Mitch kisses Alex’s nose, making him giggle like a child. “You’re an idiot.”

“Am a Formula One driver! We get champagne!”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink for one night.” Mitch says, pulling the duvet from under Alex and tucking him into their bed. “You need some sleep now.”

“Bzz bzz.” Alex imitates, causing Mitch to frown at him. Alex just looks up at him cutely. “Bzz bzz.”

“Yeah… Bzz bzz.” Mitch humours, moving around the bed and climbing into his side.

“From Mark.” Alex says. Mitch would be confused if he hadn’t have seen his phone in Alex’s hand.

“Don’t worry about that.” Mitch says, a slight beg in his voice as he reaches for his phone. But it appears the damage has already been done as Alex frowns at the screen until it goes dark.

“Who is he talking about?” Alex overruns, trying to be sober but failing with his intoxicated brain. Mitch swallows.

“No one.”

“‘He’s not as talented as you, the sport is pathetic and fickle anyway.’” Alex reads. Mitch reaches for the phone again but Alex scampers down the bed with it. “Who is he talking about?”

“Alex, you’re drunk.” Mitch tries, attempting to get his phone again. Alex runs to the other side of the room, unlocking the phone as he does. But his inebriated body stumbles and falls onto the floor.

“Ouch.”

“Come here.” Mitch sighs, going to help Alex up. But Alex just curls away from him, eyes locked on the phone.

“Me…?” Alex deflates, seeing his name on the screen too much evidence. “This is about me?”

“Mate-”

“-‘Probably only got a seat cause he gave them a big pay check’?” Alex gasps, sitting up. He suddenly feels a lot more sober than he is.

“Alex-”

“-‘He’ll probably crash and burn anyway because he’s got no experience?’”

“Just-”

“-That one is from you.” Alex says, tears in his eyes, as he turns the screen to Mitch. Mitch takes it from his hands, locking it and throwing it on the bed. “You really think that?”

“No, Alex…” Mitch sighs, kneeling in front of the Brit and pulling him into his hold.

“But you said it! That one was from you…” He whimpers. “Why would you say that if you didn’t mean it?”

“I…”

“And you sent it to Mark. You _never_ lie to Mark.” Alex sniffs. Mitch kisses his forehead.

“Ok… Ok, shh, it’s Ok…” Mitch tries, rubbing Alex’s arm softly.

“… You don’t think I can do it…”

“I do, Alex. I really really do.” Mitch assures, pulling Alex into his lap. “It’s just… Ugh, you’re going to hate me for saying this.”

“Don’t like you very much at the moment anyway…” Alex pouts, causing Mitch to let out a breathy laugh.

“No, suppose not.”

“Why do you say it?”

“I’m jealous of you…” Mitch admits, holding Alex tighter. Alex frowns up at him.

“Me?”

“You’ve got into F1 after one season of GP2 that you didn’t even win… I’ve… I’ve been trying for so long and…” Mitch shakes his head, burying himself in Alex. Alex touches his cheek.

“I didn’t even think…”

“No, of course you didn’t. I didn’t want you to. This is exciting for you.” Mitch presses, looking down at Alex.

“But I… I’ve been rubbing it in…”

“No you haven’t.” Mitch kisses Alex in an assuring manner. “You’re excited and you want to talk about it. That’s OK. I love that you’re doing that. It shows how much passion for it you’ve got.”

“But you-?”

“-I’m just being bitter, mate. Don’t take any notice of me.” Kissing Alex again Mitch picked him up, moving them back over to the bed and tucking Alex in again.

“What you said to Mark… Do you honestly mean that?”

“No.” Mitch says firmly. “I was venting, I was just annoyed. I don’t believe that at all. I’m so proud of you for getting this seat, Alex.” Mitch smiles, putting his phone on the bedside table and curling around the Brit under the duvet. “I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Mark said-”

“-Mark was venting with me.” Mitch reassures, kissing lightly at the back of Alex’s neck. “I believe in you, Alex. You’re going to do so well.” Alex turns in Mitch’s hold so they’re facing each other.

“You’ll win GP2 next year and then you can join me.” Alex enthuses, smiling brightly. Mitch forces himself to emulate the expression.

“Of course I will.” Mitch nods, that sinking feeling that he’s never going to get a better drive than GP2 settling firmly in his stomach.

“Maybe you can race Williams with me? If Valtteri goes to Ferrari next year.”

“Maybe I can.” Mitch nods, kissing Alex softly and not believing a word of it.


	14. After All This Time [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Webbonso spend the summer break apart, all leading up to a big reunion at the airport._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> For: **jb22fa14**
> 
> Because we HAD to have webbonso on the 14th ^_^
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been too long. The distance slowly killing him until he had to persuade himself that camping out at the airport wouldn’t bring him home any sooner. He had to wait. But now the wait was finally over and he was getting desperate. His eyes were glaring at the arrival screens, almost challenging the time to change to “delayed”. But it didn’t. The time didn’t change once. Before he knew it the screen was telling him the plane had arrived: he was back.

Now he felt nervous. It had been four long tedious weeks worth of waiting and it was finally over. He was going to walk through the arrivals lounge and stand and wait for him to walk through the door. They were closer than they had been for ages, and now that gap was constantly shortening. He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling nervous about his appearance. Should he have dressed a bit nicer? Did he look to causal? Would that make him think he didn’t care? He shook his head, taking a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about things like that.

He walked through the arrivals lounge; feeling like everyone was staring at him. Their eyes seemed to follow him, judging what they took in. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care what anyone else thought of him, just the opinion of the man slowly getting closer and closer to him. Just the thought of seeing him again had him smiling like an idiot. Great; now he looked deranged and crazy as he headed towards the place where they would finally see each other again. He shook his head. If these observers were as in love as he was and knew they were about to see the person that made the world feel right again they would be smiling like he was right now.

He took his time finding the perfect spot behind the rail. The perfect spot where he could be seen without any confusion, as clearly and as in view as he could be. He could feel his heart beating faster already; feel his breath coming out a little more erratically than it usually would. How could one person have this much of an effect on him? He would never understand it. And it was one of life’s things that he didn’t need to understand; just embracing it was enough for him. He would never tire of this feeling, never would he not anticipate seeing him again like this. The increased heart beat, the constant stretch in his cheeks that made him never stop smiling, pulling up every mental image of him he could to remind himself of how perfect he was and how lucky he himself was to have managed to make him his.

He opened his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shuffling the things in his hands so he could get one hand free he pushed his fingers into his pocket, pulling the slender device out. A message obscured the beautiful photo of the two of them that donned his lock screen, but right now the message was perfect enough. Holding promise and reassurance that he was, in fact, getting closer.

_Plane landed. Just coming through customs now xxxxxx_

He didn’t send a reply, knowing that soon enough he could speak to him in person. He tapped the phone on the rail in front of him, trying to calm his breathing. But it wasn’t any use. It was never any use. This was the longest that had been apart since he had left Formula One. He couldn’t take the waiting anymore. He just needed to see him, breathe him in, feel his fingertips all over him, his soft lips, his warm embrace. He needed him so desperately now, and just knowing he was the other side of the wall was killing him.

The text with three purple heart emojis came through next. That meant he was almost there.

Taking one last deep breath he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing away any doubt that was in his mind. He smoothened down his shirt subconsciously, blushing slightly as he held up the card emblazoned with his name. Just in case he missed him. And he wanted everyone to know whom he had come to meet. He wanted everyone to know and understand that they were each other’s, even if they hadn’t made that public knowledge yet.

One thing they hadn’t imagined: the press.

His face fell a little as suddenly his view was blocked, many people with flashing lights pouring in in front of him. He tried to look over their shoulders, reaching up on his tiptoes to try and see better but it was no use. He was too short and there were too many other people. He couldn’t see. He felt his posture deflating a little as he tried so desperately to catch a glimpse. How on earth was he supposed to show him where he was if he couldn’t even see him?

But surely he was looking for him too?

Mark craned his head around the cameras and flashing lights that were determined to blink him, trying to see the one person he hadn’t stopped thinking about since he left four weeks ago. It had been a cruel twist of fate that pulled him away just as Fernando got four weeks just for them. But it was the way life had gone. He was determined to make it up to the Spaniard over the next week. If only he could just find him…

It was luck, a chance, that created the gap. One of the photographers had moved and there he was, looking lost in a sea of flashes. Fernando’s breath caught. His head hadn’t done justice to the real man. Every ounce of him wanted to hop the rail, fuck everything else and pull him close, drown in his embrace. But the press created their own obstacle and Fernando didn’t know what the rules were now. Before he had a chance to discover an alternative the photographer was back, blocking his view of the man he loved yet again, only flashes indicating Mark was still there, somewhere.

“No…” Fernando whimpered, biting his lip. He tried again to peer over the photographers and the flashes to see Mark but it was to no avail. He sadly concluded that there was no chance in hell he was going to get close to Mark in here. Not with all these cameras around. Maybe he would go and wait in the car and send him a text…

“Wait.” Mark was sure he had seen him. Positive. He didn’t even care if he was hurting people or annoying them as he pushed them out of his way, squeezing through them to get to that gap he had looked through only moments ago. That had to be him. No one else made his heart stutter like that. But the glimpse had been so quick Mark wasn’t sure if he was kidding himself. Stumbling through the wall of photographers Mark ended up against the rail. No one was stood there; he was just staring at and empty space. He shook his head. He’d been certain. And why wouldn’t Fernando come in to meet him? Had Fernando not missed him as much as he had missed Fernando? It didn’t make sense. It didn’t add up.

And nor did the lone red rose petal on the floor by his feet.

“Fernando?” Mark called, picking up the petal and holding onto it like a lifeline. It was something Fernando would have done, Mark was certain. And had the press not swooped in he wouldn’t have missed the spot from where he walked into the room. “Fernando.” Mark tried again, walking down the rail, his eyes scanning the area. Fernando had to still be here. He just had to.

And he was.

Fernando had been certain he had heard his name. And looking back at Mark he knew he had. They just stood looking at each other for a while, as if unable to believe they were actually here, together, only metres away from each other. Fernando was stood at the end of the walkway; there was nothing but space in between the two of them. Mark moved first, dropping his bag and rushing towards Fernando, gathering him into his arms. He didn’t care for the flashes, he didn’t care for anything. At that moment he would have happily screamed that he was with Fernando from the rooftops. Because there was no way he wasn’t going to kiss Fernando as if the world was ending.

Fernando threw his arms around Mark’s neck, holding him closer as Mark’s arms swept around his body, unable to decide which part of Fernando to touch first. The Spaniard pulled Mark down to his height as the Australian slipped his tongue into his mouth, roaming the space he knew so well and missed so much. His arm around Fernando’s back pushed their bodies together, not allowing any more space between them; their passion and desperation to see each other making them oblivious to everything going on around them.

Mark looked down at Fernando’s face, unable to stop the smile crashing onto his face as the Spaniard beamed up at him, tears streaming down his face. Mark brushed his thumb gently across Fernando’s cheek, catching the droplets before they could set on his face.

“Hello.” Mark grinned, his face almost split in two. Fernando couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Hola.” He beamed, eyes crinkling in joy. “You miss me?”

“You have no idea, mate.” Mark sighed, making no intentions of letting go of Fernando any time soon. Fernando kissed him again, straightening them up and snuggling into Mark, breathing in deeply. Forgetting his hands were full he accidently smacked Mark in the face with the bunch of roses he was holding. “Oph!”

“Sorry…” Fernando blushed, withdrawing his hands. He blushed deeper as Mark took the flowers from his hands.

“Are these for me?”

“Depends…” Fernando shrugged bashfully, holding up the card he had written Mark’s name on. “Is this you?”

“I believe it is.” Mark smiled brightly, tilting Fernando’s chin up so he could kiss him again. “Thank you.”

“Te amo…”

“Te amo..” Mark sighed, loving the feel of the words rolling off his tongue, what they meant, and the significance of finally being able to say them out loud again.

“Let me take your bag.” Fernando nuzzled into Mark, stealing one last kiss before turning back to collect Mark’s bag. Only to find himself faced with twenty-odd surprised looking photographers. “Oh…” Fernando froze.

“Well, I guess we’re not really a secret anymore.” Mark laughed, unable to care about the consequences of their actions right now. He was back with Fernando and had the Spaniard in his arms again. That was all that mattered right now.

“You are not angry?” Fernando asked, frowning at Mark a little. Mark shook his head.

“How can I be angry when I can do this and not have to worry about who sees?” Mark pointed out, kissing Fernando gently. Fernando melted into his embrace. “Come on,” Mark sighed contently. “Let’s go home.” Mar retrieved his bag from the floor, keeping Fernando hooked under his arm as he did so. A few cameras took some shots of them but most still seemed to be slightly stunned by what had just happened.

“I take.” Fernando said, reaching across Mark for his bag. But Mark shook his head.

“You take this.” Mark smiled, holding his flowers and bag in one hand and offering the other to Fernando. Fernando couldn’t help but beam up at him. The one thing he hand always wanted to do and now he could: he could hold Mark’s hand whenever he wanted to.

Taking it, Fernando curled into Mark’s side, buzzing with happiness as Mark kissed his temple and they walked outside, not caring how many people took photos of them.


	15. Animal Kingdom [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Webbonso go to the Zoo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
> 
> For: **jb22fa14**
> 
> I got a little carried away with this :D
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a bright, warm day. Perfect for a trip to the zoo. At least, that is what Mark had told Fernando. Fernando didn’t understand the big deal about the zoo thing, but apparently him being thirty-four years old and never having been to a zoo was a criminal offence. Fernando was seriously regretting the day he had told Mark he’d never been to a zoo, especially when they’re summer holiday was planned around the fact that Fernando had to go to a zoo.

Though he couldn’t deny, Mark’s enthusiasm to get him to a zoo was adorable. He was like an excited child. Fernando had considered on more than one occasion that this trip might not be just for him. Before he knew it they were both off to Australia to go to the zoo Mark had gone to as a child with his family. That family link made Fernando adore the idea even more; it made him feel like Mark was attaching him to yet another piece of his life and that filled him with bubbly happiness.

It took Fernando five minutes to realise he was actually about to be dragged around the zoo by a child.

Mark excitedly rushed him around the different animals: monkeys, elephants, giraffes (which Fernando joked were only a little taller than Mark, causing the Australian to pretend to be a giraffe for the next ten minutes), kangaroos, crocodiles. Fernando was a bit blown away by it all to be honest. He was shocked at the variety of animals that were available to view.

And Mark didn’t miss the opportunity to tease him about his camera.

“Seriously, I should have taken you to a safari.” Mark laughed, Fernando hooked under his arm as they walked away from the orangutan enclosure.

“I get some nice pictures.” Fernando said, showing Mark the screen of his SLR camera and the photos he had been checking.

“Mate, half of those are of me.”

“They are nice pictures.” Fernando smiled, looking down at the photo he had gotten of Mark feeding a kangaroo with a joey in her pouch. By far his favourite.

“How about you give me the camera and I’ll take some nice photos for you.” Mark said, smirking at how Fernando’s fingers instinctively wrapped tighter around the black body of the camera.

“I like to take the photos.”

“Well, I suppose you haven’t pulled me in for a selfie yet.” Mark joked. But the look on Fernando’s face told him that was certainly coming. “Seriously?”

“I like to take photos.” Fernando repeated. Mark shook his head.

“I’ve very aware of that.”

“I thought you liked my collection?” Fernando purred, wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist and sliding his hand in the back pocket of his jeans. Mark shivered at the connotation of Fernando’s words, knowing _exactly_ what collection Fernando was talking about.

“I think the ones I’ve taken in that particular set are much better.” Mark returned, rubbing his nose against Fernando’s. Fernando smiled, kissing Mark lightly, leaving his hand exactly where it was.

“Where next?” Fernando asked in a relaxed manner, leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark smiled.

“To my favourite.”

“I thought your favourite is the kangaroo?” Fernando frowned, looking up at Mark. Mark just shook his head, walking Fernando across the park towards the enclosure he had been deliberately avoiding. He smiled down at Fernando as the Spaniard realised what animal they were going over to look at. “They’re not Spanish, so not exactly my favourite.” Mark grinned. Fernando caught his cheek, brushing their lips together.

“Lions.” Fernando laughed. How could he have not guessed?

“Give us this.” Mark requested, pulling the camera from around Fernando’s neck. Fernando looked like he was about to argue but Mark didn’t allow him to. “Go stand by the sign?”

“Mark…” Fernando tutted, feeling a little silly. Mark shook his head.

“Go and stand by your sign.” He directed, smiling as Fernando made his way over. “I think this is my favourite.”

“Shall we go see, maybe?” Fernando sighed, holding his hand out to Mark.

“You’re quite excited to see the lions, aren’t you.” Mark nudged as he walked Fernando towards the viewing pen.

“Have never seen in real life before.” Fernando shrugged, trying to sound blasé.

“You’re allowed to be excited, Nano.” Mark beamed, letting Fernando go ahead as they walked into the viewing area. He moved behind the Spaniard, holding the fence either side of him and kissing his neck. “Well?”

“Are big…” Fernando said. “And have very fluffy manes.”

“Haha, yeah.” Mark laughed. “Just like you, matey.” Twirling one of Fernando’s locks around his finger he took a step back and snapped a few shots of Fernando with the lions before he noticed. “Come here.” Mark kissed gently at Fernando’s neck, taking his hand. Fernando frowned around at him as he dragged him further down the viewing area towards the building at one end. He stood Fernando in front of it, once again standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, waiting for Fernando to clock it. The building appeared to be a sleeping area for the lions, but the part that ended the viewing area hand lots of plaques on it. Fernando frowned at Mark before moving a little closer to them.

“Fernando…” He read, frowning in confusion. He turned back to Mark. “Why is my name here?”

“Read the thing.” Mark beamed, moving to Fernando and pointing out the sign in the middle of all the plaques.

“Is… One of the lion’s names?”

“Yeah.” Mark smiled. Fernando blinked at him.

“You named…?”

“I hope you don’t mind.” Mark blushed, feeling a little stupid now. It had been a cute idea in his head, but now Fernando was here it seem a little silly. It no longer felt silly when Fernando was kissing him passionately.

“You name a lion after me?” Fernando gasped, holding Mark’s face in his hands. Mark nodded.

“I thought it was cute.” Fernando dragged Mark to stand next to him with the plaque behind him, pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking a selfie of the two of them with the plaque in the background.

“I love it.” Fernando beamed, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Glad you do.”

“Which one is Fernando?” Fernando asked, moving back to the pen and looking out at the lions.

“Erm…” Mark frowned at them all, trying to work out which one could actually be the lion he named.

“Looking for a lion, mate?” The zookeeper moved towards them, having overheard their conversation. He smiled at the pair of them as Mark blushed.

“Yeah, actually-”

“-Which one is Fernando?” Fernando asked happily, holding Mark’s hand. Mark blushed deeper but the zookeeper seemed more than happy to help.

“Give me a second.” He said, before disappearing inside the building to their right. Fernando pulled Mark closer to him.

“This is the best gift.” Fernando sighed, kissing Mark softly. Mark smiled at him.

“Technically he’s ours.” Mark said. Fernando frowned.

“Ours?”

“Well I had to adopt him to give him a name, so we technically own a lion called Fernando.” Fernando couldn’t believe it was possible to feel more loved at that moment, but Mark had just proved him wrong. He kissed him passionately, tangling his fingers into Mark’s hair.

“Sorry,” the zookeeper returned, feeling a bit bad about ruining the moment between the couple. Mark brushed his apology away. “Fernando is this one sitting on the rock.” He said, pointing out the lion. Instantly Fernando’s camera was in his hands, taking multiple pictures of the lion looking across at them, lying casually on his rock. “I can try and bring him closer if you want?”

“Really?” Fernando asked, stopping with his constant photos. The zookeeper nodded.

“My pleasure. If you take this,” He said, handing Fernando a bucket filled with meats. “I’ll try and get him, then you can give him a little pet if you want?” Seeing the excitement in Fernando’s eyes made the zookeeper take it as a yes, moving towards the lion.

“How about we give up racing and come and work here instead.” Fernando beamed. Mark just laughed at him.

“One lion and he wants to become a zoo keeper.” Mark joked, snapping a few shots of Fernando. About five minutes later the zookeeper returned with Fernando the lion following just behind him very interested in the meat in the zookeeper’s hand.

“Go ahead, his mane is really soft.” The zookeeper smiled, as he fed the lion the meat in his hand. Fernando glanced at Mark before shuffling a little closer and burying his hand in the lion’s soft fur.

“Mark, you feel.” Fernando enthused; unaware Mark was taking many photos of him.

“Do you want a picture all together?” The zookeeper asked Mark.

“Yes, please.” Fernando answered. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Ok, say ‘lions’!” The zookeeper smiled, taking a few photos of the two of them together with their lion.

“Thanks.” Mark grinned, taking the camera back and wrapping his arm around Fernando’s waist.

“You can feed him some meat if you want.” The zookeeper encouraged. Releasing Mark’s hand from the lion’s mane, Fernando took a piece of meat out of the bucket and held it forwards for the lion. The lion nuzzled at Fernando’s hand before taking the meat from it. Mark kissed the side of Fernando’s head.

“Thanks, mate.” Mark nodded to the zookeeper.

“My pleasure.” He returned.

\- - - -

“Was amazing.” Fernando beamed, curling into Mark as they walked away from the lions, heading towards the centre of the zoo for lunch.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Mark smiled, hugging Fernando closer.

“The best.” Kissing softly at Mark’s jaw his eye was caught by something else.

“Fernando?” Mark frowned as the Spaniard darted from under his arm, heading in the wrong direction. Mark moved after him. “Hey, slow down.” He laughed, catching up with Fernando and taking his hand, pulling him to a walk. “What’s got you rushing around?”

“We go this way.” Fernando said, dragging Mark on.

“Alright, alright. We’re going this way. You don’t have to pull my arm off.” He teased, pulling Fernando back under his arm so he could control his pace a bit better. “We’ve got all day, mate.”

“Come on.” Fernando whinged, trying to move Mark faster. “Will go without you.”

“Who’s the kid now, hey?” Mark poked. Fernando stuck his tongue out at him. “Mate the animals aren’t going anywhere.” But there was nothing Mark could say to try and slow Fernando down. Conceding defeat he link his hand with Fernando’s and let the Spaniard tug him on. “Koalas.” Mark said knowingly, smiling at Fernando. But rather than going towards the enclosure he headed towards the zookeeper leaning against the fence. Mark frowned at him, having let go of his hand when he thought he knew where Fernando was going, wondering what on earth he may need to desperately talk to the koala zookeeper about. But she smiled at Fernando, nodded and walked off by time Mark had caught up to him.

“What’s going on?”

“You see.” Fernando smiled, kissing Mark gently. Mark gave him a weary look.

“I’d prefer you tell me…” But Fernando didn’t need to; the zookeeper returned with a koala bear hugging to her side.

“Here we go, who wants to hold him first?” She smiled, supporting the koala like a baby. Mark gaped at Fernando a little.

“Mark would.” Fernando said happily, stepping out of the way so Mark could get closer.

“Ahh, going to meet his namesake, huh?” She nodded. “Let him grab onto you and then just support him up.” She explained, pressing her side against Mark’s so the koala swapped people. Mark nervously supported the little animal, a little worried about hurting him.

“Do not look so scared.” Fernando giggled from behind the camera.

“He likes it when you tickle him behind his ears.” The zookeeper explained. Mark did as she said, getting a cute little squeak from the animal attached to his side.

“Maybe we should call him Fernando.” Mark teased, tickling the koala again to get more cute squeaks.

“The lion is Fernando. The koala is Mark.” Fernando smiled. “Can you take?”

“Sure.” The zookeeper nodded, taking the camera from Fernando. Fernando stood so the koala was between Mark and him, wrapping his arm around Mark’s back.

“Oh…” Fernando looked down as a little paw grabbed into his shirt; the koala clearly thinking it was time someone else gave him a cuddle. Mark laughed at the tiny bear.

“Good tastes, matey.” Mark beamed at the koala, tickling it behind the ears again.

“You go back to Mark, I have to adopt you now.” Fernando said to the koala, trying to get him back to Mark.

“I think Mark is happier with you, Nano.” Mark smirked. Fernando blushed a little.

“You go to Mark now…” Fernando tried to bargain. With a little bit of persuasion and a couple of leaf branches later the koala was back on Mark’s hip with Fernando settling the adoption fee.

“He’s an idiot.” Mark told the koala, tickling his ears again. “But we love him for that.”

\- - - - -

“Now we own a koala and a lion.” Fernando beamed, holding Mark’s hand over the table as they ate lunch. Mark shook his head.

“I can’t believe you named the koala Mark.”

“You name the lion Fernando.” Fernando reminded, finishing up his chips. Strictly no Formula One diets were allowed on this holiday so Fernando was making the most of it.

“That I did.” Mark sighed, shaking his head at Fernando. “You’re an idiot.”

“The koala was cute.”

“Yes I know.”

“You were talking to him.”

“I was aware.”

“I think you wanted to take Mark home.”

“Haha.” Mark laughed, but there was something about the look Fernando was giving him that hastened him to add: “No, we’re not taking a koala home.”

“Fine.” Fernando sighed dramatically, winking at Mark to let him know it was a joke. “So,” Fernando said, sliding his empty plate away from him. “Where next?”

“Well…” Fernando raised an eyebrow at Mark, not trusting the tone of his voice.

“Well what?”

“Mum always used to let us get our faces painted.” Mark smiled coyly, bringing Fernando’s hands to him and kissing them.

“Are nearly forty.”

“So?” Mark said, jokingly incensed.

“Mark…”

“Come on, Nano, it’ll be a laugh.” Mark batted his eyelashes at him. “Please…”

“Oh…” Fernando rolled his eyes, getting up. “Fine. But only a little.”

“Sure, a little.” Mark smirked, getting up and kissing Fernando gently, no intentions of getting a ‘little’ bit of face paint.

\- - - - -

“And now we see the Nano lion in his natural habitat, looking around his territory and making sure everything is in order.” Mark said, poorly imitating David Attenborough. Fernando turned back to Mark, giving him a very unimpressed look.

“Put that phone away or I will shove it up your arse.” Fernando said, causing Mark to laugh.

“Ahh, viewers, it seems the Nano lion is not in a very good mood today.”

“Am serious.”

“Is it because he is hungry? I wonder. Let us observe him.” Mark moved closer to Fernando, still filming him on his phone, making sure to get a very decent close up of Fernando’s face, covered in face paint so he looked like a lion.

“Is because you put glitter on my face.” Fernando pouted.

“It’s orange glitter.” Mark said in his normal voice.

“I say no.”

“But you wouldn’t be a Nano lion without glitter.” Mark nudged him.

“You do not have glitter.”

“I’m a koala bear. Koala bears don’t have glitter.”

“But you are a Markoala, and they do have glitter.” Fernando said, folding his arms. “If I have glitter you have glitter.”

“You’re more special, which is why you get the glitter.” Mark beamed, kissing Fernando’s nose. “Ugh.” He winced, tasting paint.

“Serves you right. I say a little.”

“Lighten up, yes?” Mark said, ruffling his hair. “It’s fun.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Where do you want to go now?”

“Bathroom.”

“No! You can’t take it off. Not yet.” Mark said firmly. Fernando rolled his eyes. “Meerkats?”

“Ok.” Fernando nodded, taking Mark’s hand again. Mark dropped back into Attenborough-mode.

“The pouty Nano lion seems to not be cheered up by the fact he looks very sexy as a lion, even if his nose tastes gross.”

“If Jenson sees this I will kill you.” Fernando said casually. Mark panned to the crowds around them.

“People are too scared to approach the Nano lion, but they all stare, trying to find the guts to come closer and examine his marvellous mane.”

“What are you doing?” Fernando asked, frowning over at Mark.

“I am observing the natural life of a Nano lion.” Mark said, Attenborough voice on thick. Fernando shook his head. “Maybe if we keep watching we might hear the Nano lion’s roar…?”

“Am not roaring.”

“Oh, he seems a stubborn one.” Mark gasped disappointedly. “Perhaps we can provoke a roar from the Nano lion?”

“Am not roaring.” Fernando repeated, not looking over at Mark.

“How about if we tickle the Nano lion?”

“Will regret it.”

“Will you roar?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Mark, do not tickle me.”

“Viewers, I feel we have the Nano lion cornered.” Mark smirked, his imitation failing a little. “Roar, or I’ll tickle you.”

“Wouldn’t dare…” Fernando said, sending Mark a nervous glance.

“The Nano lion is weary viewers, see the tense shoulders? The narrow eyes? Oh, well they’re a little hard to see because of the glitter…”

“Mark!” Fernando said, reaching for the phone. Mark moved away from him.

“It appears the Nano lion is now angered!”

“Maybe the Markoala should get some air time.” Fernando shot, grinning as he chased Mark down.

“Oh no! Viewers the Nano lion has turned on me! My, this is fairly scary… the Nano lion looks very angry! I think he might pounce, thinking I’m his pray!” Fernando tackled Mark to the floor, pulling the phone out of his hands and turning it on the Australian, pinning him to the floor by sitting on him.

“Appears the Markoala is not as strong as he thinks.” Fernando smirked, keeping the camera aimed at Mark’s face. “Maybe the Nano lion will eat him now.”

“I might like that…” Mark smirked. Fernando slapped his leg. “Ow!” Mark laughed. “Maybe the Markoala wants to be eaten on camera in a public place.”

“Are disgusting.” Fernando tutted, climbing off Mark and dropping his phone on his stomach. Mark collected it up, putting on his Attenborough voice again.

“It appears the Nano lion has a heart and has let the poor, defenceless, old Markoala leave with his life this time.” Fernando started heading towards the meerkats again, leaving Mark on the floor. “This Markoala will not be eaten today.” Mark panned the camera down to his crotch. “Shame…” He sighed before turning off the video and getting to his feet, trying to work out a way Fernando could help him to get rid of his trouser situation.

\- - - - - -

Mark had disappeared into the gift shop a good ten minutes ago, leaving Fernando to stand outside alone with his face painted like a glittery lion. Why he couldn’t have gone in with Mark he didn’t know but the Australian had told him to wait here. He wouldn’t be long, he had said. Fernando now knew that was bollocks. He was now convinced Mark had left him out here alone just so people could walk passed and have a good laugh at him. He wanted the paint off his face now. With a bathroom nearby Fernando was deeply tempted.

“Sorry.” Mark said, kissing him as he returned from the shop, bag in hand. He linked his fingers with Fernando’s as he walked him towards the exit.

“Never leave me standing alone with my face painted as a sparkly lion even again.”

“Haha, sorry about that.” Mark grinned.

“Why could I not come in?”

“It’s a surprise.” Fernando raised his eyebrow at him.

“A surprise?”

“Yeah.” Mark smiled, pulling him to a stop just outside the zoo. He put his hand in the bag. “Does this get me forgiven for the glitter?” Pulling his hand out of the bag he handed Fernando the fluffy lion toy. Fernando smiled at it, frowning a little when his fingers brushed the lion’s collar. Moving the lion’s mane he saw his own name imprinted on the imitation leather strap.

“Oh, Mark…” Fernando beamed, looking up from the lion to Mark. “Is perfect.”

“Wait…” Mark smiled, putting his hand back in the bag. Fernando’s smile brightened as Mark produced a koala with a collar, just like the lion had, with “Mark” written on it. “There.”

“Are the best.” Fernando beamed, kissing Mark softly. “Thank you for today.”

“You’re welcome.” Mark smiled back. Fernando handed him the koala, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“Last one, I promise.” Fernando blushed a little as he squashed Mark, himself and the two toys into the frame, catching the zoo’s name in the top.

“Take as many as you want.” Mark sighed, letting Fernando take a few before he pressed his lips to his forehead, getting that saved as an image as well. Fernando giggled at Mark as they walked back towards the car. “What?”

“You have glitter on your face.” Fernando said cutely, brushing his fingers on Mark’s cheek. “Is orange.”

“The Nano lion has a habit of brushing his special glitter on his mate to mark him as his to other potential mates.” Mark said in his Attenborough voice again, dropping his arm over Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando caught his cheek, rubbing his against Mark’s and making sure more glitter was transferred.

“Nano lion _really_ likes to mark his territory.” Fernando grinned, kissing Mark gently. “Now, about eating you for your documentary…” Mark bit his lip hard as Fernando led him to the car, a slight extra saunter to his hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the things I wrote probably couldn't happen at a zoo but it was cute and I loved it so it happened :D hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	16. The Secret Life [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _we’re both famous and esteemed chefs and we always bag each others recipes for the cameras but in reality we sometimes meet up on the weekend to buy chicken nuggets and bad coffee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Fernando Alonso
> 
> For: **Anonymous**
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So Fernando, Jenson Button is releasing his book just a week after yours, are you worried that’s going to damage sales?”

“Not at all. If people want his mediocre recipes that can be made by a four-year old then this is sad because it means people do not appreciate food anymore.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Jenson always plays safe, yes? Is always simple and easy. This shows in the tastes: bland, not exciting. He has no passion in his food. Whereas my main spice is passion, hence the title.”

“And it seems the audiences love you too. What do you say to Jenson Button’s comments that it is hard to understand you on your cooking show?”

“He says this? Haha… Maybe he should focus on bringing the passion back into his food rather than just saying these things about me. Is clear, the audiences watch the show and buy the books. They understand me fine.”

“If you had to pick your favourite recipe out of your new book, which would it be?”

“Hmmm… Are so many good ones to choose from… Would probably be my Fabada Asturiana. I take the classic recipe from my hometown and add a little something special to it. My Mama would always make this for me when I was growing up so is something very special to me. I cook for my partner whilst we trial recipes for the book and it goes down very well.”

“Yes, you work a lot with your partner whilst you are cooking don’t you?”

“Of course. The best inspirations come from home.”

“And we can’t help but notice the addition on your hand.”

“Cannot hide anything from you.”

“So? When is the big day?”

“Ahh, I keep a few secrets.”

“Oh, the viewers would _love_ to know.”

“We stay quiet on this one.”

“Are you at least bringing Lara on to the show?”

“Maybe in the future. I do not know yet.”

“You’re a tedious man, Fernando. We can never get anything out of you.”

“My cooking, I talk about, but my private life stays private.”

“You’ll never change.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Getting closer to the release day now, Jenson.”

“Yeah, we’re all pretty excited. Can’t wait to start getting some reaction on it.”

“Mmmm, you’ve been very secretive about what we can find in your new book.”

“Well the team and I have worked on some new recipes that we’re hoping will shake things up a little. I sat down to write it and it felt stale, you know? Just same old, same old. I wanted to write a cook book that was a little bit out there, a little bit experimental.”

“Fernando Alonso has commented that your recipes are plain, boring and simple.”

“I think Fernando might have been sniffing a few too many spice pots. He over powers his food with these different flavours and it’s too much. Insults your senses rather than inspires them.”

“He said his new book is about spicing up some classics, what’s your opinion on that?”

“They’re classics for a reason, no? He should just leave them as they are. What’s probably happened is Fernando has run out of ideas so he’s stole a load of recipes or taken ones he’s done before, added a couple of new spices and bam! Apparently this is an exotic new creation? I don’t think so.”

“Ok, enough on Fernando Alonso. How about you give us an exclusive sneak preview from your book?”

“Ahh, that would be giving the game away, no?”

“Come on, just a little snippet?”

“Ok… I’ll read the foreword… To… To you who inspired me most. Each time I’m working in the kitchen it’s as if you’re there with me. You are my reason and my purpose, my inspiration and that voice of reason that stops me doing something stupid. Basically, if this book is shit I can blame you… Don’t ever change. Continue to bring the eccentric and exotic culture into our house and onto our plates.”

“That’s beautiful…”

“Thanks…”

“I can guess that’s to your girlfriend Jessica? Or… By the looks of things fiancée?”

“Yeah… The foreword is to my fiancée.”

“It appears not only are Fernando Alonso and you bringing out books at the same time but you’re also tying the knot at the same time!”

“Haha, yeah. Let’s be honest though the food at my wedding will be much better.”

“Haha!”

\- - - - - - - - - -

There were only a few people who knew he went to this restaurant. Restaurant used in its loosest form. If the wrong people found out about it his image would be destroyed. It was like his dirty little secret. Dirty probably not being far from the truth. But stressful days lead to this need for relief and after today he just needed the peace.

Double checking no one recognised him or is following him, Jenson crossed the street before slipping down the alleyway that lead him to the staff entrance of the fast food joint. It was they’re arrangement; to make sure he got a secluded and hidden table so no one knew he was there he would pay a stupid amount for the food and service. It was a simple set up, one that satisfied both parties.

Jenson waves to the workers, per usual, as he cut through the kitchen, leading out to the shop floor. Nodding to the manager he ducked under the desk, moving away from the windows and the main entrance and round the side to the table he always occupied. Instantly he felt the relief flush through him as a basket of chicken nuggets were slid across the table in his direction.

“Life saver.” Jenson beamed, falling heavily into the vacant chair and pulling the deep-friend chicken closer, taking one and popping it in his mouth. “God I need this…”

“Sound like are having sex.”

“I actually might be.” Jenson smiled, placing another chicken nugget in his mouth.

“Not possible.”

“No?”

“No.” Jenson sat up a bit straighter, looking across at the deep brown eyes opposite him.

“You might have to elaborate there.”

“Well, I am sitting here and am definitely not having sex with you.”

“I don’t especially _need_ you for sex…” Jenson shrugged, smirking as he put another chicken nugget in his mouth. The man opposite folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“No?”

“Nah, these will do just fine actually.” Jenson winked, eating yet another chicken nugget.

“Will remember this next time… Perhaps I do not need you for sex.” The blasé tone had Jenson swallowing forcedly, eyeing his counterpart nervously. “Maybe I try when we get home…”

“Fernando…” Jenson gulped, abandoning the chicken and locking his eyes on the man across the table. Fernando just smiled smugly, sipping on his coffee. But he couldn’t stop the wince breaking across his face in displeasure with the warm liquid he was consuming.

“This is really shit.” Fernando smirked, placing his coffee back down on the table. Jenson collected up his own, clinking the cardboard against Fernando’s.

“Why we come here, no? Get away from the fancy shit.”

“Suppose.” Fernando shrugged, watching Jenson as he took a sip of the coffee himself.

“Fucking hell that is shit…” Jenson laughed, whipping his mouth on the back of his hand. Fernando couldn’t help but emulate.

“Finish your chicken.” Fernando smirked, taking another mouthful of his coffee. Jenson obliged, chewing his food as he observed Fernando over his interlocked fingers.

“You picked the Fabada Asturiana.” Jenson said, causing Fernando to frown at him for a moment. But when he realised what Jenson was talking about he blushed lightly, making Jenson smile at him more.

“You say is your favourite…” Fernando muttered, poking at his empty basket of chicken nuggets. Chicken nuggets and coffee; it was what they always ordered. Like a tradition now.

“And your partner is a good inspiration to you?” Jenson added cockily. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“At least are finally taking my experimental flare into you own work.” Fernando returned easily. Jenson couldn’t help but laugh at him as he ate some more food. It was hilarious how the public played them off each other. Behind closed doors the story couldn’t be any closer to the opposite of the public perception. It had started all those years ago when they were young and trying to make a good impression. They met at a cooking road show and instantly there was a connection. Competition was so high between them that it would be damaging to their images to be seen together. So that’s where the girls came in. It was always a competition between them though; who could say the most ridiculous thing about the other. When they got home they would always laugh about it, knowing it was false and staged.

“I think my favourite was ‘he might have been sniffing a few too many spice pots’.” Fernando laughed, causing Jenson to almost spit his coffee across the table.

“Does that mean I win this week?” He beamed.

“No.” Fernando returned, affronted. “Is not this simple.”

“I think you need to step it up, actually.” Jenson shrugged. “‘Mediocre recipes that can be made by a four-year old’? Fernando, you said that last month.”

“… So?”

“So? Get some new material, mate.” Jenson winked, finishing off his food. Fernando tutted at him.

“Apparently you prefer sex with your chicken so…”

“Ahh, no. I won fair and square, buddy. So tonight it’s all about me.” Jenson teased, knowing how much Fernando hated to loose. A comfortable silence spread between them as Jenson ate his last few pieces of chicken.

“Your foreword…” Fernando muttered, his expression softer and his voice gentler. Jenson looked up at him, blushing a little at Fernando’s change.

“… Yeah?”

“Was…” Fernando shook his head, unable to find the appropriate words to express how much it meant to him. He had gathered Jenson’s foreword was about him because he refused to let him see it. But to hear it… Fernando reached across the table, taking Jenson’s hand in his. “Perfect.”

“Well… It was easy really… Just wrote down what I think when I look at you.” Jenson smiled lightly, lifting Fernando’s hand and kissing it.

“I adore…” Fernando smiled, stifled for words again. He sighed contently, looking deep into Jenson’s crystal eyes. “Cannot wait to marry you…”

“Me either.” Jenson beamed, taking both Fernando’s hands in his. “We’re taking the long way back.”

“Yeah?” Fernando was a little shocked; with Jenson having won the wager this week he was sure he would want to get them back home as soon as possible. But the sparkle in Jenson’s eyes meant he had something special in mind.

“Through the park.”

“This is very out of the way.”

“Yeah, but I’m not passing up this chance to walk you under the stars.” Jenson sighed happily, causing Fernando to blush deeply. “Two weeks and you’re a Button.”

“And you are an Alonso.” Fernando nudged playfully. Jenson just smiled brightly at him.

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask the same every day.” Fernando returned gently. Jenson stood, moving around the table to press his lips gently to Fernando’s and cupped his cheek lightly.

“Te amo.” Jenson beamed. Fernando grinned cutely at him.

“Love you too.” He returned, kissing Jenson’s nose. Not letting go of Fernando’s hand, Jenson pulled him from his seat, leading him back out of the staff entrance and into the alleyway, leaving the remains of their coffee and chicken nuggets behind on the table. Sat there subtly, now the remains were just another collection of rubbish to be cleared away, the real meaning of their presence lost to anyone who didn’t know who had just been sat there.  


End file.
